Scars of Redemption
by All Hail King Scar
Summary: "Friends? I thought we were the enemy!" Sneered Shenzi. Scar had betrayed the last of his friends, and now he was paying for it. But among the flames, the hyenas failed to achieve their objective. Burned and half dead, Scar managed to drag himself away from the flames. But what's to become of him now? Keywords: survive, hatred, forgive, chance, second, love, live, and Simba. Ahem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.**

 **Anyhow, on with the fanfic!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 **Scar's POV**

"Friends? I thought we were the _enemy_!" sneered Shenzi the hyena, as she and her friends stared down at the fallen lion. Scar remembered a few minutes ago when he was talking to Simba, that he had tried to blame the hyenas for his crimes. Much to his dismay, they had evidently overheard.

"Yeah, That's what I heard." Agreed Banzai, another hyena. Then, they both turned to their comrade and asked him the same question.

"Ed?" They said. In response, the usually dull-witted hyena simply laughed menacingly, baring his teeth. Scar's eyes widened as more and more of the creatures came out from among the flames, all laughing Evily.

"No-no-no, you don't understand!" Begged Scar, as they began to close in. Shenzi simply sneered, and joined in with the laughing. It was clear she didn't take kindly to being betrayed.

"Let me explain! I didn't mean, no, no!" They hyenas closed in, teeth bared, eyes focused. Scar stepped back, only to find himself cornered against a wall. The hyenas jumped on him, tearing at his fur and skin. He tried to shake them off, but their weight was too much. He had never been an especially strong lion, but this was to much.

All over, he could feel the razor sharp teeth of the scavengers. Another few seconds, and they would have him torn apart. Suddenly, the fire flared up, singeing him. He felt the hyenas jump off, avoiding the deadly fire. He collapsed onto the ground, feeling weaker than he had ever felt in his life.

The fire flared even closer, and the hot flames burned him. The hyenas had left for good reason, but now, instead of being eaten, he would burn to death in moments. He tried to crawl away, roaring from the terrible pain the flames brought. It wouldn't be long now.

He let out another roar, the hurt becoming nearly unbearable. Ever closer the flames crept, disintegrating his fur and torching his skin. Gah! Death would be welcome over this! If only it would stop! If only it would stop the pain!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Simba's POV**

The rain came down, dousing the land, and putting out the fire that encircled Pride Rock. Simba and Nala had just roared in celebration, with the resounding sound echoing about the Pridelands. Now they were heading back toward the den, discussing the events that had just occurred.

"Finally! Finally Nala, I'm home." Said Simba, as he walked next to his childhood friend, Nala.

"Yeah. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Even for me, I was out searching for at least a year." Responded Nala, facing her mate.

"Indeed. I mean, for me, it was four years? Something like that. A shame I had to kill my uncle for it though." Said Simba, as he gazed over at the spot he threw Scar over. He assumed he died in the fall. No animal could survive from that high up.

"No, it's a shame he was alive at all. You didn't have to live under him, he was a crazy maniac. It would have been terrible if we had to wait for him to die naturally. It's much better this way." Replied Nala.

"Well, I suppose so. He deserved what he got though. Killing your own brother is just too horrendous a crime." Commented Simba. Although he had initially tried to let Scar go, the old lion had been too stubborn and evil to accept such a gracious offer. He had instead tried to kill him, and Simba had thrown him over the cliff.

"Well, do you want to go back to the den and take a nap?" Asked Nala, looking concerned for her mate.

"Yeah, I'm quite tired. It'll be a relief to lie down." Replied the red lion. Nala nodded in agreement, and the two of them marched into the den, directly after which, Simba collapsed onto the floor, exhausted.

It felt good to get some sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Scar's POV**

Scar opened his eyes, coming back to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was the amount of agony he was in. How could he not? He had burns all over his body, and was bleeding.

Grunting from pain, he stumbled up to his feet, eyes screwed shut, trying to ignore the throbbing all over his body. He immediately fell back down, too weak to stay standing. There was a pool of blood surrounding him, although by now, the flow had largely stemmed. It was bad to have lost what he had though. It would only serve to make him weaker.

He had to get away! He had to move, if he stayed where he was, he would be found. And if it was anyone at be it hyenas or lion, the probably wouldn't waste time in disposing of him in his weakened state.

He raised a paw, and dragged himself forward a few inches. It was all he could do not to roar in pain, the area around his stomach had been scratched open. It was a good thing the claw hadn't gone deeper, or it would have killed him.

He paused for a few seconds, trying to recuperate. At this rate, it would take forever to escape! He had to get up to his paws, that was the quickest way to go. Steeling himself, he tried one more time and staggered up to his feet again, and stayed up.

Despite the wobbling and the burns on his paws flaring up again, he took one step forward. Most of his pads had been burned badly, so if he stepped on anything sharp, it would surely bleed. But it had to be done. Staying here was suicide.

So bit by bit, step by step, he stumbled away from Pride Rock. No animals saw him, he stayed low and in the grass. Not by choice, but due to the fact that he couldn't stay standing for more than a few seconds.

Eventually, he made it to the border. Here, a river marked the edge of the Pridelands, as it washed past the drought ridden territory. Winding from the pain, he surveyed himself, now positive he would not be found by any creature, be it friend or foe. Not that the former was rather likely.

Most of his mane had been burned off, and most of the fur on his left side. All along that area, his skin had been blackened, or was red and raw. Nearer to his neck, there were claw marks, with the wounds still open, marking his body. The hyenas had clearly targeted his spine, that being the easiest killing blow.

Fatigued, he felt all of his energy draining away from him. He couldn't go much farther, he would pass out again. He stumbled down the river bank, barely staying up on his paws. The river would help, it would wash his wounds, that being essential to stop infection.

Now, with his energy completely depleted, he splashed into the river, and fell down. He tried to get up, but had not the strength to do so. The river washed over him down. He desperately raised a paw, and hooked a passing log. He grabbed it, and with the last of his energy, dragged himself onto to.

As he was swept away, exhaustion crept over him again, and he passed out once more.

()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Well, He survived! But where's he going? Guess you'll find out in the next chapter! Heh heh heh. Anyhow, if you liked it, leave a nice review. Even short ones work. Well, I'll see you all soon!**


	2. Help and Dreams

**Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.**

 **This chapter is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong.**

 **Anyhow, on with the fanfic!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 **Nafasi's POV**

Nafasi stepped out of her cave, looking out into the sunrise. It was a beautiful morning, with the dewfall sparkling in the grass. How she loved mornings like these! It was so relaxing to sit in the warming sun, and let the sunbeams wash over her.

It was raining yesterday, so it was a relief to see it had abated overnight. Nafasi never really liked getting wet, it soaked her fur and made her grumpy. Nonetheless, you still had to eat, so she had spent yesterday hunting, to little avail. She had hoped her fur would dry overnight, but it was still damp. Nothing a nice nap next to the river wouldn't help solve.

As she walked down to the riverside, which her cave was situated next to, she felt the sand underneath her paws. It was in fact a nice sensation, for whatever reason she loved the sand. It was part of the reason she had chosen to live here.

Of course, when one was a rogue, you couldn't be too picky. All her life, she had been a rogue, never belonging to a pride. She hated prides. Every time she came into contact with one, they always rebuffed her, being careful to keep other lions out of their territory. Prides were too high and mighty she figured, they certainly lived up to the name 'proud.'

At one point, she used to share her den with her mother, who kept her company. But that was years ago, she had gotten used to being a loner by now. It still made her sad to think about her mom, but as she had mentioned, she had gotten used to life without her.

When she reached the river, she leaned down to take a drink. The clear river water always served to clear her thirst. As she lapped it up, her eyes caught sight of something moving in the river.

Out on the water, there was a log floating along with the current. But that was not what caught her eye. On top of the log was an old lion, lying draped over the wood. The lion in question was not moving, and it something about it seemed strange.

Nonetheless, it was clearly unconscious. And that meant it needed help. Nafasi leapt into the water, swimming through the clear liquid to reach the lion. Shivering, she arrived at the log, and clawed the end, grabbing hold of the wood.

Now pulling the log, she made her way back toward the shore. Paddling with her three remaining available paws, she made a slow but steady headway across the current. Eventually, she reached the river bank, and dragged herself back onto dry land. The log was much too heavy for her, but she didn't need to bring in any further.

She grabbed the lion by the scruff of his neck, and hauled him onto the sand. Now, with a clear view of the unconscious lion, she assessed him, checking to see what was wrong.

As it turned out, a good many things were wrong. All along the lion's neck and back, there were deep claw marks, and many of the wounds were still bleeding. The gashes were all ugly, and many of them would leave scars, if they healed at all. As for the lion's other afflictions, it was clear he had been burned.

There was not much left of his mane, which must have been black, and most of his sides and his legs had been scalded with flame. His neck and head, despite the loss of his mane, hadn't suffered too badly, being largely untouched. There were however some more gashes cutting across his face, and they too were bleeding.

In some places, the blood had made the area red with it's liquid. This lion had been very badly hurt, and if he didn't get help soon, there was little chance it would survive. For it was alive after all, Nafasi could see the steady, but faint, rise and fall of his chest.

Seizing the injured lion again by the scruff of his neck, Nafasi dragged him up the sand, still soaked from her swim in the river. When she reached her den, she deposited him inside it, gently setting him down onto the rock. The first step for her would be to stop this lion's bleeding. That was the most important. She didn't know much how to treat burn wounds, but she knew well enough how to treat cuts. Her mother had made sure of that.

Exiting the cave, Nafasi went off to get some sort of sponge, anything that could hold water. Whatever had burned the orange lion, had already cauterized many of the wounds that covered his backs and sides. Now she had to clean the cuts. She figured water could help bring wounds as well.

She hopped over to the forest, to retrieve a nice big leaf. If she did it right, she could carry water more efficiently with it. If worst came to worst, she could always just swallow water and spit it back out.

She jumped up onto a tree, using her claws to latch on. Reaching up, she made her way up the tree, climbing up to the canopy. This particular tree had big leaves, and so would serve perfectly for her purposes.

Reaching the top, she selected the widest leaf that was in her reach. Tearing it off the stem, she glanced back down, trying to select the best way for her to land back on the ground. It would be counter-productive to sprain one of her paws now.

Dropping off the tree, she landed back down among the grass. With her leaf held carefully among her jaws, she ran back to the river. Cupping the leaf in a sort of bowl shape, she dipped it down into the water. The clear liquid rushed in, filling her leaf up. She quickly took her leaf back out, careful not to fill it too much. Water was known to weigh a lot, and the leaf would tear under too much pressure.

Taking her water laden leaf back to the den, Nafisa tipped the leaf over onto the unconscious lion's shoulders. A good many cuts were concentrated around there. Once the water washed over the wounds, Nafisa used her paws to wipe away most of the caked blood. She was careful, since any contact with the burned skin probably hurt the orange lion.

Repeating her process, she went back and forth from the den down to the river, ferrying the water back and forth so she could continue to wash the wounds. As time went on, she felt confident that all of the cuts had been washed and cleaned. It was unlikely that they would become infected now at any rate.

The best thing for both his burns and cuts now was time. Time healed all wounds, except the very worst. And despite the amount of the burns and wounds, she figured that they all would eventually heal.

Now, all she had to do was wait. Actually, she was still feeling hungry, so now all she had to do was go and hunt. Once she had caught something, she could come back and check on the lion. So she headed inland, hunting for the unlucky animal that would become her dinner.

A good many hours later, she came back to her den, now carrying her prize. She had caught a wild boar, and it's meat was succulent. It was now afternoon, as the hunt had taken a while. But it was worth it! Boar meat was one of her favorites.

As she re-entered, she checked back on the unconscious lion. It still remained asleep, unmoving in its pain induced coma. She frowned, now feeling worried for it. If it didn't wake up soon, it might never wake up. Of course, she wasn't open expert on the healing arts, but even so, common sense seemed to say the sooner, the better.

She yawned. It was time for her daily nap. Of course, her naps always extended into sleeps that went through the night. Oh well. She was used to sleeping long hours. It was sort of what cats did. Curling up on the floor at her usual spot, she looked back at the lion again, staring at it's face.

This time, she noticed that the male lion had another scar across its eye, one that was years older than the ones it currently sustained. It was certainly a strange scar, one that clearly had been gained in a battle. There simply was no other way for a lion to be scarred in such a peculiar way. Although, she had to admit, it did make the otherwise lanky and battered lion seem a bit more handsome.

Nafasi set her head down and closed her eyes. Perhaps the mystery lion would wake up tomorrow. Then he could tell her how exactly it had been so badly hurt.

()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()

Scar's POV

Scar opened his eyes, and looked around. He was in the middle of a savannah, somewhere in the Pridelands. But how had he gotten back into the Pridelands? He certainly didn't remember coming back. Then it came to him. This must be a dream!

Of course, there were a few giveaways. Whenever he dreamed, there was always a telltale line of blurring at the edge of his vision. That, and the complete absence of wounds on him. Scar surveyed himself, and found that he was a much younger version of Scar. Which meant that this dream would show an event that took place years ago.

Dreams always showed past events, and in each dream he always had the choice of doing what he wished in it. He could follow the event, or change it from how it had happened in reality. Either way, it had no bearing onto his real life, for dreams always ended when he woke up, and would start anew the next night.

Unsure of what else to do, and finding no clear prompting from the dream, Scar decided to stay where he was. Whatever this dream would show it, undoubtedly it would happen here. And the sooner the event was over, the sooner he could wake up.

As he sat there, he heard a rustling behind him in the grass. Turning around, he saw three hyenas jump out of the underbrush, and bare their teeth at him, growling. Scar jumped back, his eyes wide from surprise. The memory of the hyena's teeth was still fresh in his mind, and he was not eager to repeat the experience.

"What's the matter Taka? Don't tell us we really scared you that time?" Asked one of the hyenas suddenly. All three of them stopped growling, and sat down with amused expressions on their faces.

"Wait a minute, It's you three! I thought you were someone else." Replied Scar quickly, doing his best to save face. He recognized them! It was Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed! His only friends during cubhood.

"So, we got you!" Replied the younger version on Banzai, his face alight with glee. Scar remembered how on all of their meetings, they always started out with the trio trying to surprise Scar. He supposed it worked this time. Of course, never again.

"Huh. Well, that's still only once." Responded Scar, slightly miffed.

"Even so! I'm never going to let you forget it!" Said Shenzi, grinning playfully. Scar couldn't help but return the smile. He missed the days when he would play with his friends. Of course, when he became an adult, those sorts of things mostly stopped.

Ed jumped up and down, letting out that creepy trademark laugh of his. Banzai turned to him, and asked him what was up.

"What is it Ed?" Said Banzai. In response, Ed only laughed some more. Banzai listened a bit, then turned back to Shenzi and Scar. "He says wants a race!" Declared Banzai.

"A race?" Asked Scar, slight confused. It really _had_ been a long time since he had done any sort of playing.

"Yeah, sure! I'm up for a race!" Agreed Shenzi happily. She marched past Scar and proceeded to point out the markers. "How about from here to that tree?" She asked.

"That seems fair to me!" Added Banzai.

"Okay then. Prepare to be beaten!" Declared Scar, as he turned to face the tree in question. Banzai and Ed hopped over to get into position. Scar reviewed his opponents. He had a clear advantage, what with the longer legs. The hyenas were still as good as pups.

"Right! On the count of three! Two! One….. Go!" Yelled Shenzi, beginning the race.

Scar burst ahead, sprinting, toward his goal. He smugly glanced back, watching the hyenas start to fall behind. This would be a done deal in no time.

However, Shenzi wouldn't let the race go so easily. When Scar turned back to look forward, she jumped up, and landed on his back. Scar felt the impact, and he stumbled a bit, but kept going.

Shenzi lightly dug her claws into Scar's back, just enough to keep herself from falling off. Of course, that made Scar extremely uncomfortable, it only reminded him of the hyenas attack and the flames. However, he first had to win this race. With Shenzi freeloading, it would become harder.

As he neared the tree, he felt Shenzi adjust, as if preparing to jump off. So that was her plan! Instead, as Scar neared the tree, he very quickly turned sideways, throwing the hyena off his back.

He felt Shenzi go airborne, and he saw her land in the grass with a thump. Smirking triumphantly, he turned back around to continue the race. Then, Banzai ran past him quicker than he could have thought possible! Before he could regain his speed, Banzai ran up to the tree and touched it with his claws.

"Hey… Did Banzai just win?" Asked Shenzi in wonder, as she, Scar, and Ed walked up to the victorious hyena.

"Yup! You all had better believe it!" Grinned Banzai, as he danced around the wood.

"I say it was lucky." Said Scar, as he sat down next to the celebrating hyena.

"Luck? How about skill?" Replied Banzai, his eyebrows cocked.

"Banzai, your only skill is skill in eating." Replied Shenzi.

"You know, that still counts." Said Banzai, as he finished up his victory.

"It does take a prodigious amount of skill to be able to cram the entire haunch of a wildebeest into your mouth." Said Scar, smirking.

"Exactly. I'm glad someone agrees." Said Banzai. The four of them sat down in the tree's shade, suddenly silent. Scar was having fun, the first fun he'd had in years. It helped that this was a dream, and he had a young body again. But something bothered him. Dreams always showed events from the past, usually important events that had impacted his life to some extent. But today seemed completely normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Unless…

"Hey, Shenzi?" Said Scar, interrupting the silence.

"What is it Taka?" Replied Shenzi, turning toward him.

"What was the last thing I told you about my father?..." Asked Scar.

"Your mangy dad the king? Nothing much, just that you thought he was growing suspicious about what you were doing when you meet us. Why do you ask?" Said Shenzi. Fear went through Scar's limbs at her response. He now had a terrible feeling that he now knew when this dream took place. Getting, up, Scar looked around, scanning the area.

If he was right, and this dream did in fact mirror that specific event, Mufasa had to be around here somewhere. Then he saw it! A swirl of movement! Mufasa jumped out of his hiding spot in the grass, and started to run away, back to Pride Rock.

Scar's eyes widened, as he stared at his fleeing brother. So he was right! Blast Mufasa! It had been all his fault! It was Mufasa who had told Ahadi, his father, that Scar was meeting with the hyenas. And Ahadi had given Scar his scar for it. Not long after, he had been exiled.

Well, this dream had no bearing on reality, but it sure would give him satisfaction to catch his brother before he told his father. Sprinting, Scar took of to follow his brother back to Pride Rock. If he was fast enough, he could catch him, and teach his brother a lesson.

"Hey Taka! Where are you going?" Called Shenzi, as her voice faded in the distance. Scar ignored her call, and kept running, desperate to catch Mufasa.

As Scar jumped over a pile of rocks, his back paws caught onto them. His leap cut short, Scar tumbled over, landing hard on his back. Consequently, his head hit another rock hard, jarring him.

Hmm. He had never been knocked unconscious before in a dream. It was sort of strange, what exactly happened in situations such as these?

Then, Scar felt all the old pain return. He wasn't fully awake yet, but he could feel the burn marks and the claw scratches come back. Drat, he had hoped not to wake up this soon. Now all he would get was painful reality.

Ever so slowly, Scar opened his eyes.

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()

 **And there's another chapter for you all! Nafasi found Scar, so at least he's all right. But how will Scar react to all this? What Will he tell Nafasi? Anyhow, leave a review of you liked it! It's a fan fiction crime to be following a story but not review you know. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flaming!**


	3. Nafasi and Stories

**Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.**

 **This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong.**

 **Anyhow, on with the fanfic**!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Scar's POV**

Scar opened his eyes, and immediately groaned in pain. He tried to move, but all across his body, the burns from the fire flared up in pain. He felt terrible, that was for sure.

"Hey, you're up!" Came a voice from off to his side. As carefully as he could, Scar turned his head to face the voice.

Standing at the mouth of a cave, a small female lioness looked on at him with a worried look on her face. Confused, Scar squinted at her, wondering who exactly this lioness was.

"Can you hear me?" Asked the lioness.

"Yes, yes, I can…. Hear you." Responded Scar, as he groaned in pain.

"Try not to move too much, you'll irritate the burns." She suggested.

"Believe me, I've inferred that much for myself." Replied Scar sarcastically. He lied back down, sitting firmly on his side. Then he turned back to the lioness. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh umm….. My name is Nafasi. I saw you floating on the river on a log, unconscious. So I dragged you over here, into my den. Then I cleaned all your wounds, best I could. Many of them were rather nasty too." Replied Nafasi.

"You helped me?" Asked Scar, feeling somewhat surprised. It had been a long time since anyone had shown him any sort of kindness.

"Well of course, I couldn't leave a lion like you just lying there, hurt." Replied Nafasi. Hmm. She was a kind soul, to be sure.

"Well, thank you for that." Said Scar, feeling genuinely grateful. Which was yet another surprise. He didn't really have _feelings_ anymore. He viewed such emotions as weak.

"Do you need anything?" Asked the lioness. Scar blinked, yet again caught in surprise. Did she actually _care_ as to what happened to him?

"Oh, well. If you have anything to eat, that would be good." Responded Scar. Nafasi nodded, and walked past him further into the den. Scar dared not to turn his head. The burns on his neck began to hurt if he did so.

Nafasi came back up to him, carrying the haunch of a wild boar. She set it down, and pushed it up to him. In truth, Scar was famished. It felt as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. His first bite was delicious, and the second was just as succulent. It was a good catch, to be certain.

Nafasi sat in front of him, watching him eat in silence. As Scar finished up, she grabbed the bone that was left and walked outside with it, throwing it into the river to dispose of it. She came back in with a smile on her face.

"Hey… What's your name?" She asked.

"My name?... Well…" Scar suddenly hit with a dilemma. If he told her his real name, there was a chance, an unfortunate chance, that she might have heard of him. He had no idea as to how far downriver they were from the Pridelands, but Nafasi could have heard of the king that resided there.

Why did that bother him though? What did it matter that she had heard of him? Could it be that he didn't want her to know him? Could it be that he knew he had been a bad king? No, such ideas were ridiculous. He had been a fine king, those blasted lionesses had simply not worked hard enough. They never had liked him. He would tell Nafasi his real name.

"My name is Scar." He said. He quickly looked at Nafasi, searching her face for some sort of expression. However, to his relief, recognition was not one of them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 **Nafasi's POV**

"That's your name? Really?" She asked. What a strange name that was. Why would anyone call themselves Scar? Did it have anything to do with all the ones he currently sustained? Of course, those marks were all recent, and had probably been

"Yes. That's….. That's my name." Responded the orange lion. For some reason, he had seemed rather hesitant

"How did you get such a name?" She asked again. At this question however, Scar turned away, as if it was not something he wanted to discuss.

"Oh… If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." Offered Nafasi quickly. She didn't want to make Scar uncomfortable.

"No, no. It's fine." Said the orange lion. He gave a sigh, as if collecting his thoughts. Nafasi sat down, and awaited his answer politely.

"Well you see, years ago, I lived with my family in a pride. My father was the king of the pride, my mother the queen. I had one brother, his name being Mufasa."

Nafasi noticed Scar spat out the name of his brother. Did they not get along?

"Since my father was king, the custom was that he would chose one of us, either me of Mufasa, to be the next king. I was the second born, and from an early age, my father, would always show favoritism to Mufasa. As time went on, father began to hate me, for whatever reason. I was always weaker in strengthening than Mufasa, so I suppose Ahadi simply liked the stronger son best."

At this statement, Scar's expression hardened, he clearly did not like recounting his childhood.

"Anyhow, Ahadi made sure I couldn't play with the other cubs. I spent many days alone, watching my brother and his friends have all sorts of adventures. Meanwhile, I would just sit in the shadows, not daring to join him, lest my father would become angry."

What a horrible father this Ahadi sounded like. Not letting his unfavored son play with other cubs! As the thought crossed her mind, Scar continued his account.

"My mother noticed that I was becoming depressed. She always loved me, she was always at my side. So she encouraged me to have adventures of own, to explore the Pridelands by myself. So that's exactly what I did. And for time, it was fun, being able to see the lands around me, and do as I please. After some time, I even met a cheetah cub, and we became friends! I finally had a friend, and we had fun for a whole afternoon. Unfortunately for me, I was stupid enough to show my newfound playmate my home. Ahadi saw us as I was introducing the cheetah cub to my mother. He scared it off, and reprimanded me harshly. After that, I became too scared to leave the den for quite some time." Said Scar.

Nafasi really got the feeling that Ahadi was a cruel lion. To go so far as to scare off Scar's only friend! It really was no wonder Scar didn't like recounting his childhood.

"Thanks to my mother's urging, I set out to explore again a few months after that incident. This time, I decided to go to the very borders of the Pridelands, since my brother Mufasa had been boasting of being taken there earlier. Back then, I still loved my brother, and he loved me. Every night, he would tell me of what he had seen that day, and what he had done. One day, Ahadi had taken Mufasa to see the borders of the Pridelands, and he had told me about a barren elephant graveyard, filled with the bones of the magnificent beasts. I wanted to see such things myself, so I set out to get there."

Nafasi had heard of elephants, and her mother had described them to her once. But she had never seen one, she only knew that they were the biggest creatures in existence. Their bones must have been gigantic then.

"When I arrived, I waded across the river, and slid down the ridge that separated the two areas. Once in the Graveyard, I set about to explore the magnificent skulls. However, I didn't watch where I was going, and I… I fell into a hole. I would have been stuck in it, wailing out for help, if I hadn't been found by a certain animal."

At this, Scar paused, as if he was wondering on how to continue. Remaining polite, Nafasi stayed still, waiting patiently.

"A hyena pup named Shenzi heard my pitiful calls for help. She helped me out of the hole I had gotten stuck in, and she asked my name. I told her, and then I asked her name. She told me, and we struck up a conversation. Pretty soon, we became friends. Actual friends. That cheetah cub I knew for a single afternoon didn't really count. She introduced me to two other hyena pups, their names being Banzai and Ed. Banzai always thought with his mouth more than his brain. Ed was a strange sort of creature, he could never stop laughing. And Shenzi was the smartest, leading their trio on all sorts of adventures."

To Nafasi, it seemed that Scar was beginning to enjoy the account of his childhood again. Those three hyenas must have made quite an impact on him. She supposed every cub needed friends, even if it was a hyena.

"Every day after that, I would leave in the morning to reach the Graveyard, and I would play with my three friends until the evening. Then, I would go back to my mother, and I was lucky, my father would be asleep when I returned. This went on for a year or so, and it was a fine arrangement. Unfortunately for me, my father became suspicious of what I was doing during the day. He told my brother to follow me, to see where I went. And one day, I was talking with the hyenas, and my brother saw me do it."

Now, Scar had lowered his voice, and he was frowning again. Nafasi had to lean in to hear what he said next.

"He told my father, and my father flew into a rage. That night, when I returned, my father accused me of fraternizing with hyenas, the ancestral enemies of lions. I tried to explain, but he hated hyenas with every bone in his body. He grew so angry, he swiped his paw at me, claws extended. He tried to avoid it, but one of his claws got me across the eye. He then grew even angrier, and I had to run, with him chasing me every step of the way. I made it to the Graveyard, and there, I begged the hyenas to protect me. You see, Shenzi's mother was the clan Matriarch. Shenzi interceded for me, and Hatari, Shenzi's mother, ordered her clan to fight off my father. When he realized he couldn't get me, my father exiled me from the Pridelands."

Exile? What a horrible fate! Of course, Nafasi never had to deal with territories and things like that, but for someone who had lived in one place their whole life, being forced to leave it must have been hard.

"Years later, when my father died, my brother let me back in. But even so, I guess you could say I never really got over the rejection. The claw mark my father slashed me with is the old one you see across my eye. I… I changed my name to Scar after that night, because I didn't want to forget the injustice that had been done to me." With that, Scar seemed to finish up his account. He seemed somewhat depressed now too.

"That's… That's quite the story." Said Nafasi. Indeed it was. Clearly, this lion had undergone a lot of suffering. It made her feel rather sorry for him.

"Yes well, don't ask me to repeat it." Said the dark lion, scowling again.

"Although…. What was your name _before_ you changed it to Scar?" Asked Nafasi. At this question, Scar's scowl deepened.

"My father chose to call me Taka. It seems his favoritism began all the way back at my birth. You see, Taka means, dirt, or waste. Of course, when you're given a name like that, it's no wonder I changed It." Said Scar. Nafasi waited in silence

"So… Do you need anything more?" She asked after some time. Scar would still have to contend with his injuries.

"Not especially….. Although thanks for asking." Responded Scar, seemingly deep in thought again. Nafasi stood there in silence, as Scar tried to get comfortable. "Ugh…. The burns are all over!" He moaned. Then, he moved his back leg and went to scratch his flank. However, the moment he did so, he cut a long gash into his side, tearing off much of the blackened skin. "Ouch!" He seethed, and he dug his claws into the ground, as he suddenly grimaced in pain.

"Oh! Let me help you with that!. Try to sit down on your left side, to take the pressure off that area." Suggested Nafasi.

"Right, right. I'm… Ugh...working on it." Replied Scar, as he winced again.

"Here, I'll help you." She offered. She went up to him, and pushed on his right flank, as gently as she could. Now, as she was right next to him, she realized how much smaller she was compared to him. She was barely larger than half his size!

With a groan, Scar flopped over to his left side. He cried out when he let his left side touch the floor, since it had been burned as well. Just not as badly as his right.

"Do you know of any, any sort of herb or similar plant that eases pain?" Panted Scar, his eyes screwed shut in concentration.

"Oh yes, my mother told me about a plant that can be chewed on to help with that. Give me a few minutes, I'll be right back with it." She said quickly, as she turned around to leave the cave.

"Quickly if you could!" Added Scar, as Nafasi ran out of the den. She quickly scanned the riverbank, searching for the herb she needed.

As she jogged alongside the river, she thought about Scar. What a mysterious lion he was! Clearly, he had an unhappy sort of childhood, but he didn't tell her anything about his adult life. He didn't even mention how he had been hurt so badly.

Speaking of his ailments, the fire he had been caught in had burned off most of Scar's mane. Although to Nafasi, he probably would've looked quite regal with it. Very regal. Or perhaps quite handsome…. Nafasi almost giggled to herself. Now was not the time to get distracted!

Nafasi found the plant she needed, and seized it in her jaws. She plucked it out from the stones, and ran back to her den, where Scar had scratched long thin lines in the stone with his claws, in an effort to distract himself from the pain.

"Here you go, just chew on it." She said, as she dropped the leaves in front of him. Scar immediately took the plant, and put it into his mouth. Nafasi backed away as he began to chew, quite fervently.

Hopefully it would dull the pain, if not, well, Scar would just have to live with it. She didn't know of anything else that could be done in such situations.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Well, Scar woke up! And he met Nafasi, who seems pretty adamant on helping him out. Anyhow, please do leave a review if you liked this chapter! Guest reviews work great too. I'll cya whenever I post my next update!**


	4. Thoughts and Nightmares

**Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.**

 **This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong. And also, Nafasi's mother's name, Mwanga, means 'light'. Also google translate.**

 **Anyhow, on with the fanfic!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Scar's POV

Scar stood up, as gently as he could. Thanks to Nafasi, his wounds were healing quickly, and now he was able to stand, despite the pads on his paws still being raw from the fire.

Nafasi was sleeping, having had another long day of hunting and caring for her patient. Scar was of course very thankful to her, without her help, he doubted he could have survived for this long. She was a very kind lioness, eager to help with any pain he was experiencing. Scar of course, had never been given that sort of kindness since his mother had died.

Nafasi was also a rather small lioness, she barely came up to Scar's shoulder. Nonetheless, she was a good hunter, and she always managed to snag something to eat for dinner. A few times, she caught wild boars bigger than herself! Which was an impressive accomplishment, for any lion.

Scar slowly stumbled out of the cave, toward the river he had been fished out of. He sat down next to the current, and looked up at the stars.

The lions at Pride Rock had always believed that great kings of the past dwelled in those stars. Scar himself had always been a doubter. Why did lions and only lions go up there anyhow? During his time with the hyenas, he had gotten a different take on the stars.

Hatari, Shenzi's mother, had told him that if there was enough room for lions and hyenas to exist on the earth, then there was plenty of room for lions and hyenas up in the stars. Scar had taken this more reasonable afterlife explanation to heart, and had adopted it thereafter.

However, this didn't change that his brother was probably up there right now, looking down on him. Most likely, disapprovingly. Bah. It didn't matter to Scar, he hated his brother. There had been a time where the two had loved each other, as brothers should, but that time had long gone.

And anyways, Scar didn't need his brother's approval for anything! What did it matter what he thought, he was dead, dead and gone. And Scar had sent him to that fate.

It was his greatest accomplishment, the coup that had taken place four years prior. And then, Mufasa's brat, Simba, had reappeared, and taken all that Scar had gained away in an instant. Scar flexed his claws into the sand, and growled. It was all so unfair, unfair and yet, so damned real. There was nothing to be done about it now.

No matter what Scar might try, returning to the Pridelands would be suicide. Whatever the hyenas fate, they would never listen to him ever again, and the lionesses would strike him down just as quickly.

It seemed then, that Scar was now a rogue.

Sighing, Scar made his way back to the cave. He set himself down, and looked over at Nafasi. It was in fact strange that she had the same color fur as he did. He had never seen another lion with orange fur, save his mother.

Her sleeping form seemed so peaceful, so delicate… Scar sighed again, and turned away. Nafasi was a sweet lioness, but he had more important things on his mind. First and foremost, was healing from his blasted injuries.

Putting his head down, Scar closed his eyes, and promptly fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Nafasi's POV

Nafasi was having a dream.

Personally, she didn't mind them, not at first. Her dreams always started out as pleasant, showing her happy things from her past, usually memories of her mother.

It was the end she dreaded.

No matter what she dreamt about, every single one of her dreams always ended horribly, turning into a nightmare before she woke up. No matter how much she braced herself, it was always something new, something shocking, something scary that ended the dream.

By now, she had adopted the policy of enjoying the happy part as much as she could, savoring whatever was happening. Currently, she was re-living a conversation she had once had with her mother, Mwanga.

"Mwanga, where are we going?" Asked Nafasi. She was a cub again, walking next to a river with her mother.

"Where are we going? To find a new home! Don't worry, wherever it may be, I'm sure we'll be there soon." Responded Mwanga warmly.

"But mom, that's what you said yesterday!" Complained Nafasi. Of course, she didn't really mean to sound impatient. But it was what she had said in reality, and she liked it when she re-lived moments like this, moments where she just talked with Mwanga

"And I'm saying it again today. Just be patient." Said Mwanga , as she smiled down at her cub.

"But what was so bad about our old home? Why did we have to leave?" Asked Nafasi, despite already knowing the answer.

"It's complicated sweetie, but we can't live there anymore." Said Mwanga.

"But whyyyyyyyyy?" Whined Nafasi.

"Well, it's sort of like this. When some lions like a certain piece of land, and they're stronger than the lions who are already on that land, than the lions who were there first have to leave." Explained Mwanga .

"So some other lions are living at our old home right now?" Asked Nafasi.

"Yes sweetie, they are. But we'll find a better home, a home with plenty of food and no other lions." Assuaged Mwanga. Nafasi smiled. She loved it when her mother reassured her of things. It made her feel better.

"Yeah! No other lions!" Exclaimed Nafasi exuberantly, jumping up and down to add to her point. Since the dream took place while she was a cub, she felt it best to act like one.

Mwanga smiled warmly at Nafasi, taking deep pride in her cub. Nafasi knew Mwanga loved her more than anything, and she did her best to reciprocate the affection. As they continued on their path down the river, Nafasi felt relaxed, and happy. Best to enjoy it now, before the nightmare inevitably came along.

A cooling breeze blew through the trees, ruffling Nafasi's fur a little bit. It was a beautiful day after all, and the sun shone down onto mother and daughter. Nafasi started to skip, bouncing up and down over the pebbles.

"Why are you so happy, my sweet Nafasi?" Asked Mwanga. Nafasi turned to look at her mother, still smiling. It just made her so happy to be with her mother! Of course, she supposed this wasn't really her mother, just a memory of her in a dream. But she would take what she could get. It had been a long time since her mother had left in reality.

"Oh, just this beautiful day mother!" She responded, still skipping across the pebbles.

"Well, it is quite nice out today, isn't it?" Replied Mwanga.

"Yup!" Said Nafasi. Oh, she felt as if everything was just perfect!

Of course, she knew it wouldn't last.

As if in response to this thought, there was a sudden drop in temperature, and the clouds above her began to darken. She turned to her mother, and to no great surprise, Mwanga was gone.

Nafasi looked down at herself, and saw she was no longer a cub, she was an adult once more. Not that it meant a whole lot in terms of size, Nafasi was a small lion, even as an adult she was scarcely larger than an adolescent. She didn't know why she was smaller than other lions, but it hardly mattered when you lived alone.

Nafasi stepped away from the river, in case the nightmare emerged from the swirling liquid. The once bright daytime became noticeably darker. Well, at least that meant the dream was almost over.

Nafasi flexed her claws, getting nervous. Whatever the nightmare would be, it sure was taking its time. She glanced around, looking for anything that seemed threatening. The nightmare wasn't always an animal, sometimes it was a sinkhole that opened up beneath her, a few times it was a flood, and once, it was a tree, with its thorny branches waving in anger.

But most of the time it was some sort of animal. The worst she had ever experienced was when her mother had shown up, except she was nothing more but a skeleton, and she attacked Nafasi. That one still gave her the shivers.

"Well, well, well, what is a young, innocent lioness doing in the middle of nowhere?" Came a silken voice from behind her. Nafasi nearly jumped at the sound, but she steeled herself, and turned around to meet the nightmare.

This time, it seemed to be a dark maned lion, standing in front of her, a cruel, twisted smile gracing its lips.

"So? Are you going to answer or not?" Asked the lion again, sneering.

"I don't fear you!" Spat Nafasi, doing her best to act brave, despite her small size.

"Tut tut my dear, that's not really an answer you know. Well, if you don't wish to tell me, I suppose I shouldn't pry." Said the lion, acting rather aloof.

"That's right, you shouldn't. Now if you'll leave me alone, that be great." Said Nafasi. So far, other than the evil smile, this nightmare hadn't done anything yet. However, she doubted it would leave her alone. They never did.

"Manners my dear, you have to have manners. Why would you tell me to leave? I thought we were acquaintances, after all." Replied the dark lion, it's honeyed voice washing over Nafasi.

"I don't know you, you evil creature." Responded Nafasi. It was true. While he did seem a bit familiar, she was quite sure she had never seen this nightmare before.

"Oh come on my dear Nafasi. We've met you know! In fact, you invited me in! Oh, wait a moment, I know the problem. I suppose this look is a bit outdated, after all. Maybe this will jar that memory of yours?" Said the dark lion. Then, his form started to swirl, becoming less material.

When the nightmare coalesced again, Nafasi gasped.

"You!" She said.

"Yes my dear, it's me, Scar." He sneered. Now, Nafasi looked upon the same lion she had dragged out of the river, with the numerous gashes covering his back, and the black burns covering the rest of him. His mane was now gone, but he still kept his wicked smile.

Of course now, his form was even worse than when she first saw him. The burned parts were peeling off, and the gashes spurt forth red blood onto the ground. And still, the nightmare Scar smiled, evil glistening in his eyes.

"Well, don't let this put you off your dinner Nafasi. This is how it looked like when before I dragged myself to the river. Sorry, but that's life I suppose. Not fair at all." He said.

Nafasi steeled herself, doing her best not to look at the bleeding parts, and instead focusing on the face. It too was bitten and scratched, but it was easier to look at than the rest of him.

"It doesn't bother me." She responded. In reality, it was horrible, and disgusting to see.

"Well then, I suppose that's fine and dandy." He said, taking a step toward her. The blood splattered across the stones, and Nafasi took a step back in revulsion and horror.

"You blasted nightmares! You always make everything worse!" She seethed. Then, nightmare Scar paused, and stopped moving.

"Ah, my dear, while I am quite certain that is true in most cases, I can assure you, it is there that you are wrong." He then leered at her, his broad, wicked smile still on his muzzle.

"What do you mean? You're an evil version of Scar, just like everything else in my nightmares." She retorted. At this, nightmare Scar's smile only broadened

"Are you… Quite sure of that?" He asked, his voice silken.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." She said.

"Well then…. Has he told you _how exactly_ he got the wounds I sport now? For that matter, has he told you _anything_ at all of his recent past?" He inquired, still leering.

"Well, no…. but he certainly isn't an evil lion. That notion is ridiculous!" She retorted.

"Oh my dear, if only you knew….. You see, while I am quite aware that I am not him, I have all of his memories! And I can assure you, I am modeling him correctly!" He sneered. Nafasi, however, refused to be defeated by this… Rather upsetting nightmare.

"No! You nightmares are always worse! It's a fact." She jeered.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Tutted nightmare Scar slowly. "You know, you wouldn't be saying that if you only knew the things he's done! His actions, his plans, his plots! Why hasn't he told you how exactly he came to be so terribly scarred! How he managed to be so horribly injured? Maybe because… He just…... doesn't want you to know." Whispered nightmare Scar conspiratorially. By now, there was a rather large pool of blood surrounding him, drenching his paws in red.

"He.. He doesn't seem evil! And I refuse to believe you!" Nafasi yelled. However, there was something in the way the nightmare was talking, something that made her begin to doubt…

"Oh my dear, I wouldn't lie to _you_. He has such secrets! Secrets within secrets and plots within plots of his malicious mind! Why… You should ask him." Nightmare Scar suggested.

"Ask… Ask him what?" Said Nafasi, as she tiptoed backward to avoid the blood that streamed from the mutilated Nightmare.

"Ask him about his past! Ask him about what he's done! Ask him….. Why exactly he came to be so horribly injured. I'm sure you would find it _quite_ interesting, interesting indeed! Of course, once you've been told, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be within a mile of him!" Sneered the nightmare.

"No! Just leave!" Snarled Nafasi. She refused to listen to this blasted nightmare!

"Still don't care as to what I have to say? Well then, I guess you need a little taster!" Screeched nightmare Scar, now snarling, no longer quite so composed.

Nafasi, took a step back, and as she did so, the ground began to rumble. Cracks appeared beneath her, and before she could react, the dirt and stone fell away from where she stood. She lunged forward as a chasm opened up, and grabbed the stable ground. The rest of the stone tumbled down, away from her sight.

Now Nafasi was hanging over a cliff, her hind feet scrabbling for traction. No matter how she tried to pull herself up, she lacked the strength to do it. Nightmare Scar came up to her as she was scrabbling for some way to keep herself up.

"You know Nafasi, I could help you up! Really, it wouldn't even be much trouble!" He jeered, smiling wickedly down at Nafasi.

"You damned nightmare!" She yelled, doing her best to keep from falling.

"Well then, I bet you're wondering why you're down there! Well, I told you I'd be giving you a taster, something to jar your interest." He said, still smirking. Then, he leaned down, and continued his speech. "You know, this seems familiar! But not to me, to Scar! He stood just like this, with another lion right where you stand!"

Nafasi dug her claws into the rock, keeping her grip. But now the blood was seeping over the cliffside, dripping onto her orange fur, and making the surface slippery.

"And now, well, I guess I better finish the job aye? Alright then!" Said nightmare Scar, sneering evilly again. He lunged down at her, and sunk his claws into her forelegs. Nafasi cried out in pain as he leaned in forward to whisper something into her ear. "But what does all this have to do with Scar? Well, I suppose you'll have to ask him, won't you!" With that, he flung her off, and Nafasi found herself falling down into the void, as nightmare Scar laughed loudly above her.

Then, Nafasi woke up.

With a gasp, she opened her eyes, panting from the adrenaline rush. She quickly looked around, her eyes wide from fear. That…. That was one of the worst ones yet. She hated when the nightmares were insidious, like this one was.

She looked over at the sleeping form of the real Scar, who was sound asleep, unmoving. She thought back to what the nightmare had told her, that Scar was hiding something in his past.

However, despite what it had said, she refused to give it credit. Nightmares always, always twisted things, making them worse as to scare her. No, whatever Scar may or may not be hiding, she certainly wouldn't pry.

Even so… The nightmare had sounded so _sure_ of itself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Yay! Another chapter in. Well, I don't know about you, but I really liked Nafasi's dream. Doing Nightmare Scar was great! Should he appear again, later in the story? Maybe to ask Nafasi if she had found out about Scar's past yet? Anyhow, if you enjoyed please do leave a review. It's a fanfiction crime to be following a story but not review you know! Constructive criticism accepted. No flaming**!


	5. Lies and Fishing

**Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.**

 **This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong. And also, Nafasi's mother's name, Mwanga, means 'light'. Also google translate.**

 **Anyhow, on with the fanfic!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 **Nafasi's POV**

Nafasi was sitting next to the river, watching the sun rise into the sky. She had been up for a few hours, unable to get back to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what that nightmare had told her last night.

That Scar was hiding something.

However, she also knew nightmares tended to lie. Their entire purpose was to be scary after all. Therefore, she promised to herself that she wouldn't listen to the nightmare, even if it was true that Scar had some sort of a past. Nonetheless, she was curious as to how Scar had been injured. And the nightmare had only magnified that curiosity.

She decided she would ask him today, whenever he woke up.

As the sun rolled higher into the sky, the birds began singing, and the world around Nafasi began to wake up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Scar's POV**

Scar opened his eyes, and blinked away the blur. He had a rather nice sleep, one without interruption. He gently got up, careful not to rub against his burns, since it was always so annoying, and painful, when he accidentally scraped sections off.

He looked around the den, checking to see if Nafasi was there. She wasn't. Scar yawned, and walked out of the cave. He had been getting better since Nafasi had fished him out of the river. Every day he gained further strength.

He saw Nafasi sitting next to the river, watching the sunrise. He slowly walked up next to her, then sat down in silence.

"Oh hey, you're up!" Said Nafasi when she noticed him. Scar nodded in response.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Sleep well?" He asked.

"Not really. I've been awake for a few hours, waiting for the sun to come up. I couldn't sleep." Responded Nafasi.

"Shame. A good night's sleep is essential to daytime activity." Said Scar.

"I guess so." Nafasi replied.

"So then….. Why couldn't you sleep?" Asked Scar. At this, Nafasi gave a start, as if he had just reminded her of something.

"Oh… Well.. I guess I had a nightmare. Don't laugh! It can happen to adults too!" She added quickly. Scar raised his eyebrows in surprise. What could a lion dream about that kept them from sleep?

"Well then. What was it about?" He asked.

"Umm, it had my mother in it." Replied Nafasi.

"Your mother?" Repeated Scar.

"Yeah, mom. She, uh, she left a few years ago. I don't know if she's dead or not, but it's been a long time since I've seen her." She said.

"She left you? For what purpose?" Said Scar. He himself knew a thing or two about losing mothers. After he had been exiled, he couldn't see Uru anymore. Every few months, he dared an expedition into the Pridelands, hoping to find his mother on a hunt, or something similar so he could talk to her. He was rarely successful. However, he welcomed any conversation with the one he loved. One of the worst days of his life was when Mufasa actually came into the Graveyard to inform him of Uru's death. He had attended her funeral secretly, and from a distance. Ahadi had not heard his cries.

"She never told me. All she would say was that it was very important, and that she would come back as soon as she could. I guess you could say I've been waiting ever since, but it's been four years. I'm four and a half years old."

"Four years? That's…. Quite the number." Replied Scar. Huh. Four years. His coup on Mufasa had taken place four years ago. It seemed Simba lost a father around the time Nafasi lost a mother. And both were around the same age.

"Yeah. Wherever she is, she's probably dead at this point. But I can always hope." She said.

"Have you a father?" Said Scar.

"Never met him. Whoever he is, mom never told me." Replied Nafasi.

"I see." Replied Scar.

"Yeah, well, he probably wasn't so great. I don't know why else mom would have left him." She said. The two sat together in silence, as the river flowed past them.

"Hey Scar?" Said Nafasi, interrupting the interval of silence.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Well…. I was wondering if you would tell me about, well, how you got so terribly injured." She said. Scar stiffened, again surprised. Although he supposed the question was natural, especially if he was trying to keep it a secret. But he wouldn't tell her the truth, no matter what. He never was an expert on morals, but he knew well enough not to tell her exactly what had transpired.

"Well, umm, do you really want to know?" He said, procrastinating. Think quickly, and come up with a good lie!

"Yes. Yes I do." Said Nafasi, unmoving in her position.

"Alright. Well, I already told you that I got exiled as a cub. Well, a few years later, my brother, Mufasa, let me back in after Ahadi's death." He started. Nafasi leaned in, listening closely.

"Well, about a year and a half after that, my brother's mate had a cub, called Simba. He was to be the heir to Pride Rock, the next king. It was a happy occasion." Assured Scar. It took all of his willpower not to gag at his own statement though.

"A cub! Nice, you must have been happy to be an uncle." Said Nafasi.

"Yes…. indeed. Anyhow, life went on for a few months, and Simba became a bouncy cub who liked to get into trouble. All harmless traits in a cub, unless they took it too far. Someone told Simba about the Elephant Graveyard that was at the edge of the Pridelands. Taking with him a friend of his, he set off to explore it. Once there, he was attacked by three hungry hyenas, who would have eaten him, if not for the intervention of my brother Mufasa." He said.

"But what does that have to do with your injuries?" Asked Nafasi.

"It's all part of the story. Besides, you wanted my entire past, didn't you?" Replied Scar.

"Well, I guess so. Continue." Apologized Nafasi.

"Anyhow, the very next day after the hyenas attack, Simba went to play in a gorge. A much safer location than a Graveyard, I should say. Anyways, I was watching him for my brother, as a favor. Then, suddenly, a herd of wildebeest stampeded over the side of the gorge, as if they had been spooked by something. I ran to the gorge walls, and climbed out quickly. But by the time I reached the top, I realized I forgot Simba. I looked back down, and saw the cub dangling on a branch, trying to avoid the animals. I didn't know what to do, so I ran to go get my brother."

"A wildebeest stampede? Those are rather dangerous." Commented Nafasi.

"Indeed. Well, I returned to the gorge with my brother, and we saw Simba was slipping from his spot on the branch. The wildebeest were still running through the gorge, and they threatened to trample Simba. My brother, being a caring father, instantly jumped down to retrieve him. He took a few blows from the creature's horns, but he made it to Simba. That's when disaster struck." Scar decided to pause at this moment, simply for dramatic effect.

"Disaster! What happened?" Asked Nafasi, her eyes wide from worried anticipation.

"Well, he seized Simba in his jaws, and he made to carry him to safety. Unfortunately for the both of them, they were rammed by another wildebeest, and they disappeared under the dust, swallowed by the rampaging horde. When eventually the herd passed through completely, I ran down, to try to find them. And find them I did, but it was too late. They were both dead, trampled by the hooves of the wildebeest." Scar took this moment to close his eyes, as if in sorrow, and look away from Nafasi.

"They were both dead?" Breathed Nafasi quietly.

"Yes, they were. But it has been a long time since then, nearly four years. I've… Done my best to forget about that incident." Said Scar.

"Oh… I didn't mean too…" Trailed off Nafasi.

"No, no, it's fine. It's just life I suppose." Responded Scar. "Anyways, there is more to the story."

"Okay." She replied.

"Well, since I was the king's brother, and Simba and Mufasa were dead, I was next in line for the throne. I ruled well enough for four years, when a rogue lion arrived at the Pridelands. There was a drought at the time, so the land was dry. The rogue lion attacked me, giving me the wounds on my back and my flanks. Due to the dryness, a fire also started, and the lion drove me into the flames. He left me for dead, but I managed to drag myself away to this river, and the current dragged me here. For all I know, that same rogue lion has now installed himself as king over my pride. I can't go back, he would slay me. I'm not a strong lion, and he was a fighter. And that's my whole story… Sad as it is." Finished Scar. He had come up the rogue lion quickly enough, and he supposed Simba technically was in fact a rogue.

"So…. You lost your brother and your nephew, and a evil lion drove you away from your home?" Asked Nafasi.

"That about sums it up." Replied Scar.

"Wow… I didn't know it was that sad..." Said Nafasi, looking guilty.

"There's no reason to feel guilty Nafasi, if anything, it is nice to tell someone about all that's happened to me." Said Scar, completing his lie. He looked at Nafasi, and suddenly, he felt ashamed. But only for a moment, and then he quickly shoved the unwanted feelings away. And anyways, what did it matter if he lied to this random lioness?

"Well, my mom always told me that it was best to tell others how you feel. She said it would help if others knew about it. That way, they could help you." Said Nafasi. Then, she put her paw onto Scar's paw.

Scar looked down at Nafasi's paw, and again, the shame of lying to her welled up. He very nearly growled in frustration. What did it matter if he lied once! He did this sort of thing all the time!

"Yes, well, you've already helped me a lot Nafasi. You've helped me more than I could have asked you to." Replied Scar. This time, however, he was being sincere.

"I was glad to do it." She replied.

"So then, is there any breakfast to be had?" Said Scar, changing the subject of conversation to something more…. Casual.

"Not yet." Replied Nafasi. "I was thinking I would catch some fish for this morning."

"Fish?" Replied Scar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Nafasi's POV**

"Yes, Fish. Why, haven't you eaten fish before?" Said Nafasi.

"No, no I haven't." Replied Scar, seemingly bewildered. Strange, fish were part of her daily diet. Maybe Scar didn't have any rivers or lakes near his Pridelands.

In any case, Nafasi was glad to have finally gotten the truth. The nightmare had planted doubt, but now she was sure of herself again. Scar was just an unfortunate lion that needed her help. And how horrible was it to lose both a brother and a nephew on the same day!

"Fishing is easy!" Nafasi continued. "All you have to do is wait by the river, and when a fish comes by, snag it with your claws."

"But why do you eat fish?" Replied Scar.

"Well, because… They're easy to catch, and they taste good." Said Nafasi. Those two points were plenty of reasons to eat fish.

"Well, alright I suppose. Let's see you catch one first." Said Scar.

"Indeed you will." Replied Nafasi. She got up, and took two or three steps to the edge of the water. Once there, she leaned over, and watched the liquid for any sign of the swimming animals.

It took a few tries, but eventually she snagged one that had been moving too slow. And it was pretty good sized too. Almost the size of three of her paws put together.

"And here is a fish." She said, as she turned around to face Scar again. She plopped it down in front of him expectantly.

"A bit wriggly, isn't it?" Said Scar, as he examined it.

"Well, it's not dead yet. Just bite its head off!" She suggested.

"Right….. It's head." He said. With a look of disdain, he tried to lean down and put his mouth around the flopping creature. He failed, rather miserably.

The fish jumped up and its tail slapped Scar in the muzzle. Scar growled in surprise, and he drew his head back. Nafasi giggled, it was rather amusing to see!

Scar growled again, and brought his paw down onto the fish. However, it slipped out from his grasp and hopped away down the rocks. Nafasi raised her paw, and dug her claws into the wriggling trout. She turned and looked at Scar, smiling.

"Humph." Said Scar, and he looked away, doing his best to seem unruffled. Nafasi just giggled to herself.

What a beautiful morning.

()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Well, well, well. He lied! And Nafasi believed him! Oooh. What's going to happen to all that? Anyhow, if you liked this chapter, please review. Feedback is the best way to improve my stories, after all. It's a fanfiction crime to be following a story and not review! Constructive criticism accepted. No flaming**!


	6. Challenge and jokes

Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.

This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong. And also, Nafasi's mother's name, Mwanga, means 'light'. Also google translate.

Anyhow, on with the fanfic!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Nafasi's POV

"Hey Scar, catch!" Yelled Nafasi, as she tossed another fish to him. Scar, however, was completely unprepared for the second projectile, and it hit him on the muzzle, yet again.

"Garrr!" Growled Scar, as he slammed his paw down onto the slippery tigerfish ( **A/N one of you should recognize that)**. Nafasi giggled again, as the fish flopped over the stones, slipping away from Scar's grasp over and over again.

"Come on Scar! Just grab it!" She laughed.

"It's not…..that…..simple!" He replied, growling and scraping the ground to try to catch the fish.

"Bite it!" She cried. He lunged down and clamped his jaws around the fish. Blood spurted out from the areas his teeth penetrated the scales, and he split the animal in half. He swallowed.

"Well. I bit it." He said, stoically.

"I guess you did. You going to eat the other two parts?" She asked, still smiling.

"No, I've had enough of fish for today." He said, his eyebrow cocked.

"I guess I'll have it then!" She said happily, and she went up to Scar and ate up the remaining pieces.

It had only been just yesterday since Scar had told her about his past. It was rather sad really, what had happened to him. All told, he lost his mother, was scarred by his father, exiled, lost his brother and his nephew, and driven away by a rogue lion. She felt rather sorry for him, he had lived a life of loss his entire existence.

Maybe now, however, he could have a fresh new start with her! Nafasi quickly banished this thought from her head. Scar would probably leave once his wounds had healed. It was foolish to think he would stay with her.

"So Scar, got any plans for today?" She asked, as she finished her meal.

"Not really." He responded succinctly.

"None at all?" She asked, smiling.

"I just planned to sit around." He said.

"Well then….you mind coming with me?" She said, a bit hopeful.

"That depends. What do you plan on doing?" Said Scar.

"Hunt, mainly. You know, get our lunch. Food is pretty important after all. But I got one more thing I planned on doing." Nafasi allowed a sly grin to enter her face.

"And what might that be?" Asked Scar, his eyebrow cocked in an approximation of slight confusion.

"I planned to make you smile! You know, ever since I met you, I haven't seen you smile, or grin, or even look slightly pleased. In short, I don't think I've seen you happy at all." Said Nafasi.

"Oh? You mean to say I'm not ever in a happy mood?" Said Scar.

"Pretty much." Replied Nafasi, grinning.

"Whether or not I'm happy is of no concern to you. And besides, I just don't…. Like to show emotions." Muttered Scar.

"Well, before I go off to hunt, I'm going to see you smile." Nafasi stood on the rocks, as if she was waiting for something. Hopefully, Scar could take a hint.

"You're going to stay here until you see me smile?" Said Scar, looking a bit affronted.

"That's the idea!" Said Nafasi, and she gestured at him to continue.

"Well, if you're going to do it like that, I'm afraid you're quite out of luck." Responded Scar, not budging in his position.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait here until we starve, because I ain't leaving to hunt until I get my way." Said Nafasi, a bit pompously. Scar just frowned. "Now turn that frown upside down, and we'll be on our way!"

"This is childish!" He huffed.

"Fine then. If you won't smile on your own, I'll make you smile." Said Nafasi, mischievously.

"And how will that feat be accomplished?" Asked Scar, rolling his eyes.

"Know any good jokes?" Asked Nafasi.

"I know better jokes than you've ever heard, I lived with hyenas for most of my life." Replied Scar, gloating a bit.

"Oh yeah? Well how about….. Ever heard of the one where a witch, a warlock, and a hag…"

"Heard it."

"How about the one where the chicken.."

"Heard it."

"Or maybe that one where the dog and the cat…."

"Heard it!"

"Or…."

"That one isn't even funny." Cut in Scar.

"I didn't even start what I was going to say!" Replied Nafasi, miffed.

"It doesn't matter. I've heard of them all. That's what comes from living with hyenas. I swear, humor is genetic with them." asserted Scar.

"So you know every joke that's ever been told." Nafasi said.

"I normally don't deal in absolutes, but yes, I would know them all." He gloated.

"Then tell me the best one you know." Nafasi challenged him. If he really knew every antic, farce, and gag that had ever been told, he would at least tell her the best he knew.

"The best I know? Well then, let me see….. Ahem. A shaman, a sorcerer, and a healer are sitting on an island, in the middle of a lake. They are having lunch. During the meal, the shaman stands up and declares: "I have to go retrieve my herbs". After this declaration, he walks out on the water, across the lake, and back to the mainland."

"Wait, what does walking across water have to do with shamans?" Asked Nafasi, confused.

"It's a magic sort of thing, it implies skill with the arts. Now don't interrupt. Anyways, the healer sees all this, and thinks to himself: the Shaman must have been skillful indeed, if he could walk on the top of water! Anyhow, the shaman returns, and sits back down to their meal. Later on, the sorcerer stands up, and says to the other two: "I left something back there, give me a moment to retrieve it." The sorcerer then walks out across the water, to the mainland, retrieves his items, and walks back. Again, the healer is amazed by all of this, and he marvels at his companion's skill. He also thinks that whatever the shaman and sorcerer could do, he himself could do. So he stands up and declares: "if you will excuse me a moment, I left something of mine over there. Allow me to retrieve it." With this said, he turns to the water, steps into it, and falls face first into the lake. The shaman then turns to the sorcerer and says: "do you think we should have told him where the stones were?"

"So, is that the joke?" Asked Nafasi, after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. Also, I can see you're not laughing." Scar said, in a sort of affronted surprise.

"Well, that's cause it wasn't funny." Explained Nafasi.

"Really? That one always brought the house down during gatherings. Fine, I've got another. This one is nearly guaranteed to work." Remedied Scar.

"Let's hear it then!" Urged Nafasi.

"All right. So, Two young salmon are swimming along one day. As they do, they are passed by a wiser, older fish coming the other wiser fish greets the two as he passes, saying, "Morning, boys! How's the water?"The other two continue to swim in silence for a little while, until the first one turns to the other and asks, "What the heck is water?"

After a few more more moments of silence, Nafasi rolls her eyes.

"That one wasn't funny either!" She complained.

"That one too! Huh, that was Banzai's favorite…. Well, I've got one more. But no more than that, because this one is impossible to resist." Claimed Scar.

"We'll see about that!"

"Alright. So, a patient is sitting in a Healer's home, with an ailment. The healer walks in, huffing and puffing, as if tired. The healer turns to the patient and says: "well, I've got good news and worse news. Which do you want to hear first?" The patient simply gasps, and replies: " the bad news!" The healer replies: "well, you only have 24 hours to live!" The patient turns pale, and asks: "how could the worse news be any worse?" The healer replies,: "I've been trying to contact you since yesterday!"

Nafasi started to giggle. Then she started to chuckle. Then she started laughing, the sound coming from her throat, unbidden, yet welcome all the same. That last one…. That last one was good! Nafasi kept laughing, her mirth sounding out as one of the happiest sounds in the area.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Scar's POV

Nafasi didn't see it, but as she laughed, Scar suddenly felt happy too. He allowed a small grin to stretch out across his muzzle. The sight of her, feeling so happy delighted and cheerful, made him happy too. For whatever reason, a warm feeling entered his chest.

Once Nafasi recovered from her levity, Scar quickly resumed his former expression. He couldn't let himself be defeated so easily. Nonetheless, he too, was feeling happy.

Happier than he had been in a long, long time.

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 **Oooooooh. What was that Scar was feeling? Happy? Wonder why…..**

 **Anyhow, there's another chapter for you all, hope you like it. This one was just for fun, to sorta build friendship between those two. Oh, and but the way, did anyone find those jokes funny? Just asking!**

 **Also, a guest reviewed the last chapter, and I wanted to respond to that review. This really is the only way to do it, what with the person in question being a guest. So anybody else can ignore this paragraph.** **Ahem. I like your story idea! Zira doing something like that actually would be pretty cool. The only problem being if I did have Zira become a character, that would pretty much ruin the original idea I had in mind. It would mean that the climax of this story becomes less important. Ya know, less climactic. If that's a word. But anyways, like I said, it is a good story idea! Maybe, you yourself could write a story like that! I mean, that's what fanfiction is all about, after all. Cool story ideas.**

 **Stuff relevant to everyone resumes here.**

 **If you liked this chapter, leave a review! It's a fanfiction crime to be following a story but not review. Constructive criticism accepted. No flaming!**


	7. Fear and Horror

**Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.**

 **This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong. And also, Nafasi's mother's name, Mwanga, means 'light'. Also google translate.**

 **Anyhow, on with the fanfic!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Nafasi's POV**

Nafasi stood in yet another dream, faced with a nightmare.

And for some reason, she recognized this particular nightmare. There was a rough rule of thumb that Nafasi lived by, and that rule stated that no nightmare ever occurred twice. It was always, always something new, to ensure she kept getting scared. If nightmares became repetitive, they could lose their terror factor.

But this one was one she had seen before.

"Hello my dear. How do you do?" Asked Nightmare Scar, with a twisted grin on his face.

"Why are you here?" She inquired, getting to the point quickly.

"Why am I here? Well, you certainly aren't one for light conversation, are you?" Responded the Nightmare.

"Answer the question already!" She demanded.

"No need to be rude, my dear. I thought we were friends, after all." He jeered.

"Why are you here again? I thought nightmares never occurred twice." She shouted. The best way to handle nightmares, she had discovered, was to not pay along with any games they might try to play.

"I don't know if you guessed it at this point, but I'm different from other nightmares. You could say I'm more…. self conscious. That's one way to describe it. Anyhow, we are not here to discuss me, we are here to discuss you." He answered, gesturing at her.

"And what might you have to say!?" She replied, forcefully.

"Just a little question my dear, just one." Nightmare Scar responded.

"What is it?" Asked Nafasi. Of course, whatever his question was, it was doubtless that it would trigger the main part of the nightmare. Whatever it took to get her to wake up, cold and sweating.

"Oh, it's nothing really….. But, did you perchance happen to ask your friend about his past?" Said the nightmare, inquisitively.

"As a matter of fact, I did." She replied pompously.

"And? What did he say!" Demanded Nightmare Scar, his expression hungry.

"If you must know, he wasn't hiding anything. His entire life has been one of loss and misery. He lost his mother, his brother, and his nephew. He's just a lion who doesn't like to reflect on the bad things that have happened to him. So he _had_ no secrets." Said Nafasi, jeeringly.

Nightmare Scar looked down at the ground, breathing. He didn't move at all, just stared downwards. Nafasi, feeling pretty good about herself, didn't say anything either. Then, the nightmare looked back up at her, snarling.

"He's a liar." He whispered.

"No, I think it's pretty obvious it's _you_ who is the liar." Snarled Nafasi.

"He's a LIAR!" He roared.

"Like I would listen to you!" She taunted.

"You know what Nafasi? I know what the problem is, it's that you're too impudent, that's what it is. Well now I see you need something else, and I'm going to administrate it!" Yelled Nightmare Scar, furious.

Nafasi felt the ground shaking again, and above her, the clouds began to swirl. She backed up a few steps, and suddenly, she felt herself falling. She looked around her, but all matter had disappeared, leaving nothing but a black , she felt herself begin to change, to shrink. She stared down at her paws as time was driven backwards, as she became a cub again.

Suddenly, she landed.

Shaking herself off, she looked around to see the landscape. Giant elephant skulls and skeletons scattered the hills, and gray rocks dotted with geysers surrounded her. She didn't see Nightmare Scar anywhere.

She supposed that was good, but it was only a matter of time before he reappeared. Then, she jumped in surprise as a golden colored cub bounded past her.

"Come on you two!" Yelled the cub, as he ran toward the most prominent elephant skull in the area. Nafasi stood up, confused at the presence of the cub. Then, _another_ cub ran past her, and this one was a bit darker in color.

"Nafasi! Stop standing about like a surprised ostrich! Hurry up!" Yelled the female. Nafasi, still confused, made haste to catch up to the cubs. The two slowed down as they approached the skull, and gasped in wonder.

"Wow!" The they whispered, as they gazed out across the sea of bones.

"Creepy huh… But isn't it great Nala?" Said the male cub.

"We could get in big trouble Simba." Said the female conspiratorially. So, the male cub's name was Simba. And she recognized that name! Simba was the name of Scar's nephew!

"Hah." Replied Simba. Then he turned over to Nafasi. "What do you think of all this?" He asked, gesturing at the landscape excitedly.

"Umm, well….. It is very creepy." Responded Nafasi. These cubs acted as if they knew her. Maybe that was all part of the dream?

"Isn't it though? Especially these skulls!" Replied Simba, and he turned around to point at the decayed skull behind them.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there." Asked Nala.

"There's only one way to know. Come on!" The two cubs marched towards the darkened entrance, when suddenly, a brightly colored blue bird flew in out of nowhere, and jumped in front of the male cub.

"The only checking out you're going to be doing is to check out of here! We're way beyond the boundary of the Pridelands!" Squawked the blue bird, pushing Simba away from the skull.

"Huh. Look, banana beak is scared." Taunted Simba.

"That's mister banana beak to you fuzzy, and right now, we are all in very real danger!" Replied the bird, glancing around warily. Simba walked back to the skull, and stood defiantly.

"Danger? Hah! I laugh in the face of danger!" He shouted. Then, from out of the skull, emanated another laugh, and this laugh was very rather…. Creepy. The cub gasped when he heard the laughs, and he ran to get behind Nafasi and Nala.

Out from the skull, still laughing, came three hyenas. The first one, a female, had sort of bangs on her head that leaned frontward. The second one, was burlier, and he looked mean. The third one, who was still laughing, had his eyes crossed.

"Well, well, well, Banzai, what do we have here?" Sneered the first hyena nonchalantly, as she walked toward the cubs.

"I don't know Shenzi… What do you think Ed?" Said Banzai, gesturing back at the third hyena, who seemed to be called Ed. In response, Ed just laughed creepily, advancing toward their group. "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A group of _trespassers_!" Added Banzai. Banzai and Shenzi… Yet more names Nafasi had heard from Scar. These hyenas were probably the same ones Scar had befriended. Well, they didn't seem friendly now.

"And quite by accident, I can assure you. A simple navigational error!" Pleaded the blue bird.

"Wait wait wait, I know you. You're Mufasa's little _stooge_!" Realized Shenzi. Nafasi recognized that name too! Mufasa, wasn't that Scar's brother? Then that proved that this Simba must be Scar's nephew!

"I madam, am the King's Majordomo!" Replied the blue bird, offended. Then, the male hyenas turned back to the cubs, circling them.

"And that would make you?" Asked Banzai, building off the previous comment.

"The future king!" Spat Simba, defiantly. And perhaps a bit pompously.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their lands?" Asked Shenzi, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Puh. You can't do anything to me!" Replied Simba, much more haughtily this time.

"Uhh.. Technically they can. We are on their land after all." Said the blue bird, very anxiously.

"But Zazu! You told me they were nothing but stupid, slobbery, mangy poachers!" Said Simba. To Nafasi, it seemed as if this cub was extremely ignorant. Even surrounded by hostile creatures, it still assumed it was untouchable as the King's son.

"X-nay on the oopid-stay…" It tried to whisper. However, it seemed Banzai overheard.

"Who you calling oopid-stay!" He snarled.

"My my, look at the sun! It's time to go!" Said Zazu, trying to herd Simba, Nala, and Nafasi away from the hyenas. However, the hyenas had other plans. Shenzi swept out in front of them and pushed them back.

"What's the hurry? We'd _love_ for you to stick around for dinner." She said, sneering.

"Yeah! We could have whatever's… Lion around!" Joked Banzai. All three of the hyenas fell over, shaking from laughter. It seemed they were rather susceptible to bad jokes. Well, now she certainly knew where Scar got the jokes from this morning.

However, she had to survive this dream before she could ponder more on it. While death only meant waking up, pain could still be felt, and it still hurt plenty. Fortunately for her, the bird had a plan. Quickly, and quietly, he shepherded them away from the hyenas, while they were bowling over with laughter.

"Hey hey hey! I got one! Make mine, a _cub_ sandwich! Get it!" Came a voice from behind them, as they ran through the bones.

"There they go!" Cried one of the hyenas, when they realized the cubs had gone. Nafasi gasped, and glanced back, urging herself to run faster. Than jumped over a small gap, and crawled underneath some ribcages, in their dash to get away. Suddenly, Simba skidded to a stop.

"Where's Zazu?" He asked, looking around frantically. Nafasi stooped as well, bumping into Nala.

"Who cares? We have to get out of here while we can!" Nafasi urged. She could care less about a bird in her own dream. What she wanted to avoid, however, was getting torn part and/or eaten.

"No, we have to find him!" Said Nala, agreeing with Simba. Just then, they heard an evil cackling coming from a crevice off to their side. Along with that cackling, came the cries of a beleaguered bird.

"He's over here!" Said Simba, and he ran to the noise, Nala trailing behind. Muttering to herself, Nafasi followed them. As they reached the crevice, another cry was emitted, and a blue and red streak burst out, smoke trailing behind it. Nafasi's eyes trailed the projectile until it flew out of sight. Simba continued his previous ignorance, and although bravely, he turned back to the hyenas below them.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" He shouted. In response, the female hyena sneered up at them.

"Like… You?" She asked, her eyes glinting with malice.

"Oops…." Realized Simba. Nafasi would have rolled her eyes, but the hyenas immediately jumped up at them. Nala screamed, and the three of them turned tail and ran. They skidded down another ridge, and ran toward a red geysers, panting from exhaustion.

Unfortunately, the hyenas decided to cut them off.

"Boo!" The shouted, bursting through the red smoke. All three of them screamed this time, eyes as wide as saucers. The hyenas chuckled, and once again, the cubs turned around and sprinted for their lives.

They ran up a hill, and jumped down onto a elephant spine. Stuttering the whole way down, they bounced their way down the makeshift slide. Hitting the jump, they became airborne, and hit the ground only partially braces by the smaller bones below them. Now a little bruised, they got up fast as they could, and looked behind them.

The hyenas had regrouped, and were rounding the hill, barking and snickering loudly. As one, all three of the cubs continued their sprint. They jumped up onto some more bones, and climbed up the hill.

However, the bones provided poor traction for their plight. As they scrambled up, Nala lost her footing.

"Aahh! Help!" She cried, and skidded backwards. Nafasi saw the hyenas below them jumping toward the helpless cub.

"Nala!" Yelled Simba, as he ran back down the hill to help her. Not knowing what else to do, Nafasi jumped down after him. She grabbed Nala's paw and pulled up, as Simba clawed Shenzi while the hyenas tried to take a chunk out of the female cub. Simba was brave, to say the least.

They came up over the hill, angry snarls behind them. The three of them ran into the cave that stood at the top, gasping for air. As they rounded the curve, they stopped in horror.

"Dead end!" Cried Nala.

"Try to climb that wall!" Yelled Simba, and he ran forward to a heap of bones that lay at the end of the cave. The hopped on top of the ribcage, but then, to Nafasi's horror, it collapsed beneath them!

Smug chuckles came from the might of the cave, and the three of them turned around to see the hyenas strutting toward them casually. Oh no!

"Here kitty kitty kitty…. Sneered the one called Banzai evily. Simba opened his mouth, and did his best to roar defiantly at the killers walking toward them. Nafasi was now shaking, when the hyenas got here they were doomed! Next to her, Simba's roar failed miserably, sounding a bit more like pathetic mewling.

"That was it?" Jeered Shenzi. Nafasi backed up behind Nala, and Simba backed up behind Nafasi. Nafasi heard Nala whimper in fear, and truth be told, she felt like doing to same thing. She'd had nightmares before that inflicted pain. All of them were on her list of of the worst nightmares she'd ever experienced.

The hyenas closed in. Nafasi simply closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable.

And she waited…. And waited….. And waited…..

Nafasi opened her eyes, looking around. The hyenas were still in front of her, baring their teeth, but they weren't coming towards them anymore. In fact, they weren't moving at all. They were frozen, standing still in time. Nafasi looked at Simba and Nala, and saw that they too were similarly frozen. Nala was stuck in mid scream, and Simba was stuck in another attempt at a roar.

For the moment, it seemed as if she was safe. Nafasi exhaled, relaxing her muscles. They were stiff from the predicament she had just been in. At least the hyenas hadn't eaten her.

"Oh I wouldn't celebrate _yet_ Nafasi." Came a voice smoothly from above her. She cringed at its sound, for it meant that the Nightmare was back.

"Oh…. It's you." She replied succinctly, as she turned around to face the Nightmare.

"You know Nafasi, you have more strength than your small form betrays. Physically and mentally of course. But when it comes to _sheer innocence_ , you take the cake. Why can't you see the worst in lions? More importantly, why do you have to see the best in lions? It's because you never have seen the worst in a lion. You never have seen pure evil in a living, breathing creature. You never have seen _malice_ in another's eye, or wickedness in another's actions. All your life, it's just been you, living in your cave next to the river. And then, one other lion finally shows up, one of the most _despicable_ creatures in existence, and you can't condemn him. You just breath in his lies as if they were oxygen. Well, I've tried to show you the truth, but it seems you can't handle it. So consider all this… A sort of final word.

"Final word? If that means I don't have to see you again, I'll take it!" Yelled Nafasi, angry at what it had to say.

"Oh don't worry _Nafasi_ , after this, I won't be visiting you again. But there are other ways to peal back lies and shed the truth. So Nafasi, while this is the last you see of me, it most certainly isn't the last time you hear of me!"

"You can't strike outside of my blasted nightmares!" She taunted, snarling.

"Oh, you believe that do you! I thought we already covered I was more than a nightmare! I am much, _much_ more, and believe me, you're going to find that out eventually, sooner or later!" He yelled, very much enraged.

"I'd like to see you try!"

" _Then you'll get that example_!" He screamed, his fury resounding across the cave. The shadows turned red, and the rocks began to shift. Nightmare Scar stood above her, his eyes shining with hate, and his black mane billowing about him. The sight of that made Nafasi lose her nerve somewhat. This was pure, unbridled, uncontrollable rage.

Of to the side, the screams of Simba and Nala resumed, and the hyenas began to cackle. All around her, the ground was shaking, and fiery lava poured from the cracks. Nafasi took a step back, but there was nowhere to go, nowhere to run this time.

A hyena leaped onto Simba, and snapped his spine. Another one tore open Nala's belly, leaving blood all over the floor. A demonic laughter emitted from all around, Nightmare Scar having his bloody humor at last.

Then, the blood that poured from the cubs flowed faster, until it became a flood. The hyenas grew in size, their teeth sharpening and their claws becoming crueler. Nafasi was screaming, the sight of all that was happening becoming too much for her.

Then, the blood crashed into her, drenching her with the red liquid. It threw her back into a stone, and she heard her own back snap in two. She howled, and with the the loss of control of her legs, she couldn't stay above the torrent. Suddenly, adding to pain, sharp teeth dug into her. The female hyena called Shenzi had grown significantly in size, and was now much larger than any lion. She dangled helplessly from its jaws, as the razor sharp tines dug into her skin.

" _Until next time Nafasi!_ " Came the shout, and for that moment, Nafais forget that all this was a dream, and that it would end. No, it was all too real, all too horrible! The jaws of Nightmare Scar came down onto her, filling her vision. NO,,, No!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 **Scar's POV**

He was having a rather wonderful dream about the time he had met Shenzi, when a loud scream woke him up. He jerked upright, glancing about. Nafasi was standing up, her wide eyes scattered across the room.

"God… God no! No!" Yelled Nafasi, sounding very fearful. Then, her gaze met Scar, and her eyes widened even further. "No!...No! Stay away!" She yelled, clearly panicking. As Scar looked at her, completely confused, Nafasi ran out of the cave, shouting. "Stay away!" Frantically.

"Wait, Nafasi! What is It?"'asked Scar, but she was long gone. Her screams echoed into the night, fading away as she ran further from the cave.

"What could have made her do that?" Wondered Scar silently, as he stared out of the cave. Well, whatever it was, it had clearly upset her. And why did she want him to stay away? Worried, Scar trotted out of the den, looking around.

His wounds had almost nearly healed, the gashes had all scabbed, and the burns had all slowly faded away. His mane was now almost fully regrown, but it was still a bit patchy in places. Nafasi's healing had done the trick.

He looked down at the sand, spotting her rather recent paw prints. Following them closely, he found that they led back around the cave, and into the forest. It was a bit of a jungle, really, but the vegetation was not wrought to prohibit easy ground hunting. Therefore, it was a forest.

Now that he was on grass, it would be harder to follow her. He would have to rely on scent. Sniffing the air, several scents permeated his nose, and a there was differing versions of Nafasi's scent. Many of which were older. He would just have to follow the most recent scent trail, and that would take him straight to her.

He hoped she was alright, wherever she was. Hopefully she hadn't ran off too far.

Pushing his way through the thicket, Scar continued to follow the scent trail. It took him further into the forest than he had been yet, since he really hadn't left the cave all that often. Nonetheless, he kept on it faithfully.

After a few minutes passed, Scar stopped suddenly. He heard a soft sobbing, coming from up ahead. Going carefully, Scar quietly poked himself through a bush. In the clearing in front of him, stood Nafasi, crying.

She stood in the center of the little meadow, staring up at the stars. Tears ran down her cheeks, dripping onto the ground. She hiccuped a little, then continued her quiet sobbing. Scar suddenly felt very sad himself, worry for Nafasi overwhelmed him. He was about to step out to speak to her, when Nafasi began to talk.

"Star light…..star bright…... first star that I see tonight…. I wish I may, I wish I might…..have the wish I wish tonight." She hiccuped the statement out. "Please… _Please_ help me to forget about all that… To forget about that _nightmare_ … Please, that's all I wish… Please…. _please_ " She pleaded, still crying.

"Oh _Nafasi_." Said Scar with his voice full of worry, stepping out behind her. Nafasi whirled around, tears flinging from her face.

"No! Stay back!" She cried, but this time she didn't run. This time she simply cringed.

"Nafasi…. It's me! Scar. I won't hurt you." He assured her quickly.

"The… The real Scar? Not the….. The Nightmare one?" She inquired slowly, and harriedly.

"The nightmare..? No Nafasi, this is really me." He replied.

"Oh Scar!" Sobbed Nafasi. She stumbled forward, and fell down in front of him, crying. Scar, completely unsure of what exactly to do, recalled what his mother did when he himself was sad. Uru always comforted him after Ahadi yelled at him, by stroking his fur. Maybe the same thing could be applied here.

Nafasi was lying across one of his forelegs. He took his other foreleg, and stroked Nafasi gently, as she continued to sob.

"Scar… I had a… I had a horrible nightmare! There was this evil lion…. And some evil creatures…. And cubs were dying! They were being _slaughtered_ … Right in front of me! And it was all so… Horrific! And then… And then… Then it came for me! And… And… It hurt me! They bit me! Scratched and bit and tore… And it was all so real! It was.. Was.. Real! It knew me. It _knew_ me, and it _hated_ me. It wanted to hurt me as much as it could…. And he _succeeded_."

Scar was listening with torpid fascination, as Nafasi described what had happened. It appeared she had had the worst nightmare of her life. Scar continued to stroke her comfortingly, in an effort to help out, in any way he could.

"A hyena had grabbed me in it's jaws…. And it broke my spine. I… I couldn't move my legs, I couldn't run…. And the whole time, I was too small to fight back. I…. I was always too small… Always too small…. And anyways, the hyena spit me out… and the nightmare.. The evil lion… It bit me, first it tore up my face…. But it didn't end the dream then…. Then…. Then it decided to do worse things…. Things…. That, that..." Then Nafasi trailed off into further sobs, shaking with fear from the recollection.

"It's okay Nafasi….it's all right…. Soothed Scar. He kept his voice quiet and calm, but on the inside, he felt shaken too. Somehow, He felt simply awful that this had happened to Nafasi. That, and also that he hadn't been able to do anything about it.

Thing was, he himself had experience with Nightmares. Nightmares, with a capitol N. Nightmares always drove things to the limit, as was the case with poor Nafasi. When Scar was still a cub, still Taka, he had been visited by some nightmares as well. They were the worst, as bad as Ahadi.

But now, they had gotten Nafasi. And she wasn't taking it well. As Nafasi kept crying beside him, Scar kept by her side, soothing her. He would help her, no matter what.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Scar cares for Nafasi! Whooooo hoooo!**

 **also, how do you guys think I did with the nightmare? Did I do it rightz?**

 **Anyhow, since the last chapter was short, this one is long! It's a fanfiction crime to be following a story but not review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flaming**!


	8. Little stories and Happy Thoughts

**Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.**

 **This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong. And also, Nafasi's mother's name, Mwanga, means 'light'. Also google translate.**

 **Anyhow, on with the fanfic!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Nafasi's POV**

Nafasi got up and stretched, letting out a large yawn. She had just enjoyed a dreamless sleep, completely uninterrupted by any sort of dream, be it good or bad.

She thought back to her last Nightmare, the worst one she had ever experienced. In it, she and a few other cubs had been slaughtered by some hungry hyenas. The only problem was, the lead Nightmare kept healing her wounds, only to inflict worse ones.

He had kept at it for hours.

When she had finally woken up, she had felt more afraid than ever before in her life. So when she saw Scar, her best friend, she had ran away screaming. Of course, the Nightmare had taken to form of Scar, probably just so he could scare Nafasi even further.

Scar had followed her, and had found her crying in a forest clearing. He had comforted her, and told her that it would be all right. He had told her stories of his childhood, and otherwise distracted her from the horrible nightmare she had just had.

She was very grateful for it.

She thought back to one of the stories he had told her, a story about how he and his hyena friends had constructed a slide made entirely out bones. They had pushed into a place a elephant spine, a job that, according to him, had taken a few days.

Then, they had used their claws to whittle away the rough parts on the giant spine. This way, the descent wouldn't be so bumpy. He had said that Shenzi, the female hyena, devised an ingenious way of speeding up the process. It had included taking rocks, and smashing the brittle bone to pieces.

Once their construction was done, Scar had said that they had pushed Banzai over it first. He had described, in detail, how they had watched him slide down with great anticipation. He also described how they had watched him hit the jump and overshoot their 'cushion'. Which of course only consisted of a few brambles they had been able to pile together.

Banzai had instead landed on an even larger pile of brambles, and had gotten a multitude of thorns stuck in his back and rump. They had enjoyed pulling all the thorns out, laughing every time Banzai cried out in pain.

Nafasi knew Scar considered it just a trivial story, but to Nafasi, it was something she would always remember. Not because of it's content, but because Scar had told it to her, and he had done it with the intent of comforting her. That meant a lot to Nafasi.

She walked out of the den, rubbing her eyes. She found Scar sitting next to the river, dragging his claws through the water casually.

"Hello Scar." She said, as she walked up to him. He turned around in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting anyone to creep up behind him. "What, expecting me to sleep in?" She asked playfully.

"Good morning Nafasi. And yes, I suppose I was." He replied, his eyebrows cocked.

"Well you're not the only one that can wake up early and brood." She said.

"Brood? Nafasi, I can assure you that I do not brood. I'm just….. deep in thought." He replied.

"Oh yeah? Thinking about what exactly?" Asked Nafasi.

"Just ahhhh….. My old…. Friends." Said Scar, twirling his paw at the conclusion.

"You mean the hyenas? Shenzi, Banzai and Ed?"

"Yes, them I suppose."

"Do you miss them?" Asked Nafasi quietly.

"I'm not sure." Replied Scar quickly.

"You're not sure? Why not?" Asked Nafasi, confused. Why wouldn't he miss his best childhood friends?

"It's complicated." Responded the dark lion.

"What's complicated about it? Do you miss them, or don't you?" She pressed.

"I said I'm not sure." Said Scar, a small frown on his face.

"But… There's no inbetween, you can either miss them, or you can't." Said Nafasi, with a hint of finality.

"Maybe for you there isn't, but for lions who've interacted with other animals their entire life, there are inbetweens!" He returned.

"Why does that make a difference?" Asked Nafasi.

"It makes a difference because your entire life, you've only ever known two lions.: your mother, and me. You've only ever known two ways to interact with another lion, either great love, you mother, or out of compassion, me. You miss your mother because she left you as a cub. You have to miss her, you loved her, and she never wronged you. But me? Over my life, I've known and interacted with dozens of animals, and some of them have wronged me. Some of them have done good things for me, some of them have done bad things to me. And when they've done both, sometimes, you don't know how you feel about them." Explained Scar.

"So…. Did the hyenas do something bad to you?" Asked Nafasi.

"No!" Yelled Scar, a bit angrily.

"But isn't that what you just said? If animals have done both, you don't know how you feel about them?" Replied Nafasi, still feeling confused.

"Yes that bits true, but the hyenas haven't done anything!" Yelled Scar.

"Then why are you shouting?" Asked Nafasi yet again.

"I'm not! The hyenas would never, they would never…. They shouldn't have….. They didn't…" Said Scar, as he trailed off.

"They didn't what?"

"Nothing! The hyenas are my friends, they were there for me when my own family wasn't! So forget I said anything!" With that, Scar turned around with a scowl on his face, and stalked back over to the cave. Nafasi watched him go, utterly confused. From what it seemed, despite his protests, the hyenas must have done something to him, something that confused his feelings. Nafasi knew Scar had told her many times over of the fun he had with them while he was a cub, and how the hyenas took him in when he was exiled. Maybe they had changed over time?

Whatever it was, right now she wanted to talk to him. She walked over to then, and found him lying down, eyes closed.

"What is it Nafasi?" She heard him ask when she went inside.

"Nothing much…. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me hunt today." Said Nafasi, as she looked at his face for a response.

"Help you hunt? Why? Couldn't you just catch some fish?" Asked Scar, seeming a bit surprised.

"Well I could fish for food, but that meat tastes bland after a while."

"That it does…." Murmured Scar.

"Plus, you're wounds have been healing nicely, So I figured you were well off enough im health. I don't think some exercise would reopen any of the gashes on your back."

"Very well. I shall accompany you." Relented Scar. Nafasi smiled, glad to see him out of his bad mood. Of course, he always looked as if he was in a bad mood, what with his constant frown. But Nafasi had spent enough time with him to know that he had to scowl before he was in a bad mood. Frowning came naturally to Scar.

She walked out of the cave, and looked back at Scar as he emerged out of the darkness. As he walked into the sunlight, with his re-grown mane blowing a bit in the breeze, Nafasi thought he looked very handsome.

Of course, she had never met another male lion before in her life. She hoped she wasn't getting carried away with herself. Even so, she had caught herself thinking rather happy thoughts nearly every time she looked at him. He just made her feel something… She had never felt before.

Her mother had taught her about these sorts of things, just not very in-depth. Not very in-depth at all. Mostly just things that brushed on the subject.

Her education on this thing called 'love' was as follows. Her mother, Mwanga, had said that love happened when a female lion and a male lion got together. Love was supposed to be this blissful feeling both lions felt when in each other's company. Apparently, it somehow lead to having babies.

Basically, Nafasi was clueless about love. Nonetheless, she was rather certain that was how she felt about Scar. And, as she had mentioned already, he was rather handsome. The question was, would he ever feel the same way about her?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Scar's POV**

Scar followed Nafasi back around the den and into the forest. He knew this was her way of making up for her questions about the hyenas. She was a rather sweet lioness.

And beautiful too.

Scar sighed. He had gone through this before. Sarafina was a lioness he knew from since he was a cub, and back then he thought he really liked her. That didn't turn out well, much to his chagrin. And more recently, Zira was a rather likeable lioness whom he was sure really liked him. However, that hadn't turned out well either. Looking back on it, it seemed foolish to dislike someone just because that someone bore a weakling of a son.

Hindsight was 20/20. And back then, he also had a rather loose grip on reality. But somehow, being with Nafasi rather helped all that. While his outward behavior hadn't changed a whole lot, he still 'brooded' as Nafasi put it, on the inside he had changed miraculously. Regretting his past actions was not something he was prepared to do though. The throne should have been his, and it wasn't his fault that Mufasa had stolen it.

"Come on Scar!" Shouted Nafasi, as they walked through the foliage. Scar picked up his pace, and bumped into Nafasi as she was crouching.

"Sorry!" He said quickly, apologizing for it.

"It's alright. And anyways, look over there!" Whispered Nafasi, as she gestured toward a clearing. There, she saw that Nafasi was stalking a wild boar, that was currently blissfully unaware of two hostile animals watching it.

"Well that was quick." Whispered Scar.

"Wasn't it though? We're not that far into the forest, and we've already found something!"

"Indeed. Shall you catch it, or should I?" Asked Scar.

"I will. Watch this!" Dared Nafasi. Scar cocked his eyebrow in feigned amusement, and Nafasi just snorted pompously. Then, she crept into the foliage.

A few moments later, Scar saw her leap onto the wild boar, slitting its throat. He allowed himself a little smile as he went to congratulate her.

"Well done I suppose." He said. Nafasi turned to look at him, and gave a little gasp.

"Hey!... You're smiling!" She accused playfully.

"Oh…. Was I?" He asked, resuming his frown.

"Well, I saw it, you can't pretend you weren't doing it." Preened Nafasi triumphantly.

"Oh well." Muttered Scar, but not angrily.

"Hey, watch this carcass will you? I'm going to run back to the river and get a drink." Asked Nafasi, as she turned to leave.

"All right. Be back soon." Ushered Scar.

"I'll only be a couple of moments." Assured Nafasi, as she jumped over a small bush. Scar watched her disapear into the leaves. Once she was gone, however, he resumed his little grin.

And so he waited, next to the meat, for her to return. A few minutes passed, and still she hadn't come back. Scar stared into the trees, wondering what was taking her so long.

A few more minutes passed.

Eventually, Scar got tired of simply sitting there. It must have at least been a half hour! What was she doing? He got up, and went to walk after her to the river.

As he stepped away from the carcass, he heard a noise that chilled him to the bone.

He heard a roar.

A lion's roar.

And it sounded angry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())(()()()()()()()()()

 **There's another chapter! Sorry for the wait, mind you. Anyhow, they both have feeling for eachother! Will they find out? Does anybody actually care? And whose roar was that?**

 **Lol. Well, it's a fanfiction crime to be following a story but not review! Constructive criticism accepted. No flaming!**


	9. Encounter and Rage

Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.

This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong. And also, Nafasi's mother's name, Mwanga, means 'light'. Also google translate.

Anyhow, on with the fanfic!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nafasi's POV

Nafasi leaped out from her hiding spot, and ran for the wild boar that stood in front of her, still munching grass obliviously. Before it could even utter a squeal, Nafasi was on top of it and ripped its throat out quickly and efficiently. The boar fell on its side, bleeding profusely from its neck.

It was quite dead.

"Well done I suppose." Said Scar, as he came up from beside her, emerging from his hiding spot in the leaves. Nafasi turned to look at him, and gave a little gasp.

"Hey!... You're smiling!" She accused playfully.

"Oh…. Was I?" He asked, resuming his frown.

"Well, I saw it, you can't pretend you weren't doing it." Preened Nafasi triumphantly.

"Oh well." Muttered Scar, but not angrily. Nafasi grinned, pleased to have caught him in the act. She looked back down at the carcass, and suddenly, she felt rather thirsty.

"Hey, watch this carcass will you? I'm going to run back to the river and get a drink." Asked Nafasi, as she turned to leave.

"All right. Be back soon." Called Scar from behind her, as she made her way back to the river. She trotted through the foliage, still smiling. She was also proud of the catch she had just made. Wild boar were always tough to take down, she had gotten lucky she had been able to sneak up on it.

Luck…. Or perhaps just skill, as she preferred to think of it. As she smirked at the prideful thought, she emerged from the forest and onto the riverbank. She marched down the sand and to the water, and then leaned over to get herself a drink. As she lapped up the clear liquid, she could feel her thirst disappear.

What a nice day.

"Hey there!" Came a voice from behind her. Nafasi whipped back around, and found herself looking at another lion. It certainly wasn't Scar, but it was a male. It had a brilliant red mane around its neck, and yellowish fur. It looked rather well fed.

"Who… Who are you?" She asked. Of course, she had never seen this lion before in her life. She wondered if it was friendly.

"Who am I?" Said the red lion. "My name is Mabaya. But who are you? I've never seen you before.".

"I'm…. Uh, my name is Nafasi." She answered. Mabaya simply looked at her, as if trying to recognize her.

"Nafasi you say? Well, pleased to meet you Nafasi. Are you from around here?" Inquired the red lion.

"I am. My den is right over there." Replied Nafasi, as she pointed at the cave that sat on the edge of the sand.

"And where are your parents?" Asked Mabaya.

"My parents….? I don't have any, I live alone." Nafasi replied.

"You don't? But you're only a cub!" Exclaimed Mabaya, in mild surprise.

"I'm not a cub, I'm sixteen seasons old. I'm just a smaller lion than normal." Said Nafasi, trying not to act miffed. She supposed she should expect that sort of reaction though, after all, she was hardly larger than an adolescent.

"You're sixteen seasons? Wow, you certainly don't lookit." Said Mabaya.

"Yeah well, I suppose I've gotten used to it." Said Nafasi. "But anyways, where do you come from?" She asked. She wanted to know where this random lion had come from, and why it had shown up now.

"Me? I just came from downriver. I'm a rouge, and I'm just heading wherever I feel like going." He responded, a bit pompously.

"That doesn't sound particularly safe." Said Nafasi.

"Huh! It might not be safe for your fragile little form, but it's fine for one such as I." Boasted Mabaya. "But anyways, enough about me. So you say you don't have parents? Have you got any brothers? Sisters? Cousins?"

"No. No family." She affirmed. Mabaya was looking at her strangely, grinning. What a weird lion. Perhaps that came from being a rogue.

"I see…. That's…. Interesting." Said Mabaya. Then, he took a step toward her, and sniffed her scent. He seemed to breath it in with fervor, smiling.

"So… Anything I can do for you?" Asked Nafasi, as she took a step back, away from Mabaya. Mabaya seemed to come to, and he looked back at Nafasi.

"Anything you could do for me?" He asked, his grin spreading out across his face.

"Yeah…. Like food, or shelter." Responded Nafasi. Surely, that's all a lion would need after days of travel?

"Oh, no need to worry yourself over that, I don't need either of those things at this moment." He assured her. He stepped toward her, smiling warmly. However, Nafasi somehow didn't feel reassured by him. Something seemed off with how he was acting…

"So then…. What do you need?" Replied Nafasi, perplexed.

"Well my dear….. When you live like me, you can spend days by yourself, without any company of any kind…. You see Nafasi, it has been a rather long time since I've seen a lioness… A _very_ long time." Explained the red lion.

"So….. You need what? Conversation? A hunting partner?" Asked Nafasi, as she wondered what Mabaya was getting at.

"Oh… you are so innocent, dear Nafasi. And at sixteen seasons too! No, I don't particularly want or need those either. I just need _you_." With those words, Mabaya stepped in front of her, his huge form towering above Nafasi. She stared up at him, trepidation suddenly filling her. What did he mean?

"What are you doing?" She asked, now a bit fearfully. Whatever he was planning on doing, Nafasi felt she wouldn't like it.

"Nothing much my dear, nothing much. Now do me a favor and lie down." Mabaya kept grinning at her, and Nafasi took another step back.

"No! Why would I lie down?" She retorted.

"Just do it my dear, it's going to make this easier ."

"Make what easier?" She demanded, still confused at to what this lion was getting at.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" He roared, his mood suddenly angry. Nafasi made to run away, but Mabaya unsheathed some if his claws, and made a slashing motion.

Nafasi felt herself get knocked to the ground.

She also felt three claws ripping into her face, and she saw her own blood splatter onto the sand below.

Nafsi was lying on her side, her head on the ground. She tried to open both of her eyes, but one of them flared up in pain as she tried to do so. She let out a painful wail, and she put on of her paws to her face, the part that hurt.

She heard the squelch. Then, when she retracted her paw to look at it, she saw it was covered in blood. Her good eye widened in fear, and horror.

"Now then, you're on the ground, like I asked. How about next time you just do as I ask the first time, and we don't have to resort to violence. That being said, roll over onto your back." Said Mabaya. Nafasi looked over at the lion who had cut her, and she saw he was coming closer.

She cried out in fear again, and she tried to get up from the sand. However, Mabaya had different plans for her. Before she could get away, he grabbed her with his paws and pinned her to the sand. He rolled her over so she faced him, and Nafasi looked up at him, as he smiled seductively.

Her face really, _really_ hurt. She felt the blood run down her cheeks. She started to cry, wishing she were anywhere but here. Nafasi felt Mabaya spread her two back legs apart, and she was too weak to fight back.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Scar's POV- A few minutes earlier

"All right. Be back soon." Called Scar, as Nafasi turned to leave.

"I'll only be a couple of moments." Assured Nafasi, as she jumped over a small bush. Scar watched her disappearance into the leaves. Once she was gone, however, he resumed his little grin.

And so he waited, next to the meat, for her to return. A few minutes passed, and still she hadn't come back. Scar stared into the trees, wondering what was taking her so long.

A few more minutes passed.

Eventually, Scar got tired of simply sitting there. It must have at least been a half hour! What was she doing? He got up, and went to walk after her to the river.

As he stepped away from the carcass, he heard a noise that chilled him to the bone.

He heard a roar.

A lion's roar.

And it sounded angry.

Scar immediately ran for the river, pushing his way through bushes and foliage in his haste. That roar was loud to be Nafasi's, or any lionesses'. That meant there was another lion in the area, and it probably wasn't friendly.

As Scar burst out from the forest, his eye's widened as he saw the scene in front of him.

Nafasi was lying on the ground, half of her face covered in blood. Advancing toward her was a large male lion, with a bright red mane. The male lion was grinning evilly, and as Scar watched, frozen in horror, he saw the lion roll Nafasi over to her back.

It was clear as to what he was going to do.

Scar heard Nafasi start to cry, and as she did so, Scar snapped out of his little trance. He wouldn't let this lion do that to Nafasi! Scar charged forward, as fast as he could. Before the lion could begin, Scar jumped up, claws unsheathed.

He slammed into the red maned lion, sending him tumbling. Caught completely by surprise, the lion rolled across the sand, dazed. Hoping to get to him before his opponent could recover, Scar ran at him. The lion got up quicker than he expected though, and snarled at Scar.

Scar skidded to a halt, not wanting to jump at a lion that was prepared for him. He snarled back at the red lion, his rage boiling over.

"And just what did you think _you_ were doing!" He yelled at the lion.

"What did I think I was doing? And anyways, what's the matter with you? Afraid someone else was going to fuck her!" retorted the red lion.

"You'll pay for touching Nafasi, you'll pay for cutting her like that!" Yelled Scar, baring his teeth.

"No, you're the one who's going to pay! You interrupted me right before I got on with it!" Sneered the rogue lion.

Scar roared, glaring at his opponent with utter hatred. This lion would _die_ , he would _die_! Padding forward, Scar kept up an offensive stance, his claws unsheathed and ready to slash.

In contrast, his opponent was adopting a defensive pose, probably hoping to kill him when he attacked. Behind Scar, Nafasi lay on the ground, trying to drag herself away from the fighting.

Then, the red lion got tired of waiting. He suddenly jumped at Scar, his sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight. Scar dashed forward, his forelegs up to intercept. They collided, and Scar immediately bit down hard on the rogue's neck.

However, not hard enough, as he failed to break the spine. The red lion roared, and wriggled out of his grasp, leaving Scar with nothing but a few tufts of mane. Scar spat out the hair, and jumped forward to try to slash the lion.

They circled each other, snarling. Scar was seething, he felt such anger as he had only felt a few times before. His current hatred could only be matched by the rage he had felt against Simba, Mufasa, and his blasted father, Ahadi. He had made two of them pay, but Simba had beaten him. Scar growled, cursing his brother, and cursing Simba! He might have failed at killing his own damned nephew, but he would not fail at killing this insufferable rogue.

The rogue dashed forward, and scar leaped to the side. As the red lion tried to adjust, Scar dug a long furrow into the lion's flank with his claws. As blood burst forward, the rouge roared in pain, and tried to slash back at his attacker. Scar raised his paw and blocked the attack, and the two dug each other's claws into their opponents foreleg.

"Just fucking die already huh? Why won't you just give up!" Snarled the red lion. Scar, instead of snarling back, started to smile sinisterly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nafasi's POV

Nafasi was leaving a red trail of blood behind her. She had gotten back up onto her feet, and was unsteadily making her way back to the den. Behind her, Scar and Mabaya were fighting, snarling, and yelling curses at the other.

More blood dripped down her face, and she didn't know how to stop the flow. Hopefully she wouldn't lose too much blood. She couldn't even open her left eye, it was as if it was unresponsive. It still hurt plenty though.

She looked back at the fighting lions, who were now circling each other. Mabaya had scratches along his side, and Scar was bleeding on his legs. Their wounds didn't seem to hamper them though. Both of them were still snarling.

Mabaya shouted something in anger, and Scar growled back. Then, Nafasi saw Scar pause, and then she saw him start to smile.

It wasn't a warm smile though. The grin that stretched across Scar's face seemed uncomfortable. Almost as if Scar knew something his opponent didn't. Then, as she watched, Scar started to chuckle.

"Me? Give up?" Sneered Scar, as he stared at Mabaya.

"Yeah! You're just a stupid old lion, who can't accept when he's outmatched! Admit, I'm much larger than you, and much stronger. If this goes on, I will have my victory!" Boasted Mabaya.

"You know who you remind me off? You look just like my old brother. You're the spitting image of Mufasa! Well, I managed him well enough, and now, I'm going to beat you as well." Said Scar, still sneering. Then, Scar started to laugh, his eyes wide and his teeth gleaming. As Nafasi looked on, Mabaya seemed confused as to what Scar was laughing at.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. Scar just kept laughing, his eyes gleaming with intent.

"What's so funny! That I'm back here, facing another lion, and that lion has a red mane. I, personally, have had enough of that blasted color, and all the times that it has cost me dearly! So why am I laughing? Because you're nothing but an insolent fool, and idiots like you never last long!" Yelled Scar, in a boastful manner. Scar no longer seemed angry at Mabaya, but instead seemed prideful, and serious.

But the way Scar was grinning made Nafasi a bit uncomfortable. It reminded her of someone, someone she hated….. Wait! She knew who else grinned like that! Her last Nightmare, the one that had taken the form of Scar. It grinned like that too, and it had the same evil intent gleaming in its eyes.

Why was Scar suddenly acting like one of her Nightmares? Well, she supposed the Nightmare was just acting as Scar. If the nightmare looked exactly like the real version, it would be unavoidable that it would act the same when they were both angry.

Even so, it still unsettled her.

"Idiots like me? You'll pay for that! I'm going to tear out your throat!" Returned Mabaya.

"You really belive that do you! Well…. Go ahead. Try it." Said Scar, his eyes gleaming. Roaring, Mabaya charged at him, intent on carrying out his threat. Scar sat down, and leered at the oncoming lion, goading him. With another roar, Mabaya jumped into the air, claws outstretched.

Then, Scar reared up and intercepted. He flipped Mabaya onto his side, using the red lion's momentum against him.

Then, before Mabaya could recover, Scar grabbed on of his forelegs, and twisted it.

Nafasi heard the snap, and Mabaya gave a gasp of pain. Scar grabbed Mabaya's other foreleg, and twisted that was well. Another snap, and both of Mabaya's forelegs were broken. They hung limp, useless at his side. Mabaya's eyes widened, and he stared fearfully at Scar, who was smiling evilly back down at him.

"Well well well… A fool to the last." He sneered.

"I give up! I give up… I surrender!" Yelled Mabaya, as he tried to scoot away from Scar.

"Not so fast you stupid fool. You made a mistake back there, attacking Nafasi. Now, I've made a few mistakes myself, during my illustrious life, but what you were trying to do…. Unforgivable."

"I'm sorry alright! I.. I won't do it again!" Pleaded Mabaya.

"Not good enough. Now, I think you said you were going to tear my throat out… How would you feel if I did it to you!" Replied Scar, still laughing. He put one of his paws to Mabaya's neck, claws extended.

"You're insane! You… You're mad!" Screamed the red lion, his eyes wide from fright. In response, Scar just laughed harder, seemingly enjoying every second of the moment. Nafasi stared at them, unable to look away from the spectacle.

"Am I?! Well, it's hardly going to matter to you! Because you are going to die!" With his declaration, Scar's grin grew even wider, and he made a slashing motion with his claws.

Nafasi watched in stupefied horror as Mabaya gave one last gurgling cry, which was cut off quickly. Scar stared impassively down at him, his expression still one of twisted happiness. Scar then rolled Mabaya over to his side.

The gleam on Scar's eye's slowly faded, as he dragged Mabaya down to the river. Getting his paws a bit wet, Scar deposited the body of the dead lion into the water, and watched it float away.

Back to his normal frown, Scar ran back up the beach to Nafasi. He skidded to a stop in front of her, and said.

"Nafasi…. Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked, worriedly.

"You… You killed him." Whispered Nafasi, in disbelief.

"Well, I suppose I did…. But that isn't important Nafasi, what's important is that we treat those cuts on your face…. And quickly!"

"Why?" She asked, quietly.

"Because if you lose too much blood, it isn't-"

"No… Why did you kill him?" She asked again.

"Nafasi… the entire left side of your face-"

"Tell me." She demanded, as she put her paw up to the bleeding gashes.

"Well…." Hesitated Scar. It was clear he wanted to treat her first, but Nafasi wanted to know why he so readily had slain another lion, albeit an evil one. "Nafasi, it's like this. Now, I know you've been living here your whole life, but where I come from, some lions simply don't deserve to live. There are some lions that do evil things just because they want to see lions suffer, there are some lions that will exploit and terrorize animals for their own personal gain. Once, a rogue lion pretended to be friendly, and he gained my trust, and the trust of the pride. Once he had us fooled, he killed a cub by the name of Kopa. We punished him soundly for it, but the deed had already been done. The lesson is, there are lions out there that don't deserve to live. Lions, that can only be driven away, or slaughtered before they do any harm. This lion was one such lion, and I couldn't see him harm you any more. I saw him claw you, and no matter what, I just couldn't ever let that happen again. I can't see you get hurt Nafasi, I care for you, and that's part of how this works." Said Scar, almost pleadingly near the end.

"You… Care for me?" Asked Nafasi, she herself a bit hesitant now. What exactly had he meant by that?

"Yes. And part of that means I'll protect you, and treat you when you need it. Now, will you let me help you stop the bleeding?" Begged Scar.

"Alright." Answered Nafasi. She allowed Scar to pick her up by the scruff of her neck, and take her down to the river to wash the blood off. As Scar carried her, despite the bitter tang of the blood in her mouth, Nafasi started to smile.

A nice, warm smile.


	10. Washing and herbs

**Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.**

 **This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong. And also, Nafasi's mother's name, Mwanga, means 'light'. Also google translate.**

Anyhow, on with the fanfic!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Scar's POV

"Right, now hold still, this is going to hurt-."

"Ouch!"

"Well, I did warn you." Said Scar, as Nafasi gave another gasp of pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I can't help it…." Replied Nafasi, as she clenched her teeth together. Currently, they were trying to wash the blood of Nafasi's face. The main problem was, Nafasi kept flinching every time Scar attempted to dab the blood off.

"How about you just submerge yourself for a few seconds? That'll wipe it all off, and no one has to touch it." Suggested Scar, trying not to get impatient.

"Right, right…." Said Nafasi, as she braced herself. Before she could convince herself otherwise, Nafasi jumped into the river, putting her head down below the surface. Almost immediately, she jumped back out, clutching at her wound. "Ouch!" She muttered, as she made her way back to the shore.

"It's washed off." Commented Scar nonchalantly, as she shook herself off of the water.

"Yeah? Well it hurt! I got water in my nose too…"

"Then blow it out. " said Scar bluntly.

"I know, I know." Replied Nafasi, as she exhaled through her nose. Scar backed up a few feet, avoiding the water she blew out.

"It's out." Scar added.

"I suppose that -agh!" Cried Nafasi, as she suddenly went to clutch at her wounds again. She gave another moan of pain, as she tried to steel herself. "Dammit! This thing hurts!" She seethed.

"You're going to have to get used to it. Those cuts won't close for a few hours."

"Ohh, if only he hadn't scratched me!" She whined, but not without undue cause.

"How about I get you some of those herbs you gave me? You know, the ones that can numb pain?" Suggested Scar. He knew from unfortunate experience that those herbs could help significantly in reducing how much pain you felt.

"Yeah, yeah! Get some of those!" Replied Nafasi, frustrated. Scar turned around and made for the forest, intent on retrieval. Upon his arrival, he scanned the shrubbery, looking for the correct leaf.

He remembered exactly how the leaf looked like. It helped that it tasted so terrible. For whatever reason, the leaf with the most important medical properties also had the distinct taste of dead carrion.

Disgusting.

Nonetheless, rather necessary. Finding what he needed, Scar unsheathed his claws and cut off a few leaves. Scooping them up, he ran back to Nafasi, who was waiting eagerly awaiting the herbs.

"Give them here, give them here!" She cried. Scar dropped the leaves in front of her, and she leaned down and grabbed them in her teeth. Chewing vigorously, Nafasi soon had her mouth full of bits of the leaf.

"Maybe you should save some for later?" Said Scar, his eyebrow cocked. Nafasi spat out a few leaves so she could reply.

"No, I'll take them all now." She replied.

"Suit yourself." Responded Scar.

"Gah! Why does it hurt so much!" Yelled Nafasi, as she continued to grit her teeth.

"It's going to get worst, so I suggest you brace yourself." Sighed Scar. It was rather annoying to see Nafasi in pain, and not be able to end it. On the bright side, the blood of the lion who had done this to her still stained his paws. He had torn the rogue's throat out, without so much as a second thought.

During the fight, he had felt some of his madness creep back into him. He had gotten angry, anger he had normally reserved for all three of his male relatives. Somehow, the old feeling of being clouded had returned.

When he spent time with Nafasi, he felt good, better than he had in a long time. Truth be told, he hardly remembered half the things that had happened after he killed Mufasa. Simba's return was something he would never forget, but for the most part… Looking back on it, it almost felt as if some _other_ lion had done all those things, not him.

He knew that madness had set in at some point. He had welcomed it, using it to fuel the flames of ambition and revenge. Mufasa had wronged him, and he had repaid him in kind. The madness that had driven him on was perfectly normal for him. The madness was him, and he was the rational lion would have done the things he did. But he wasn't rational. Not at the time.

And yet, somehow, Nafasi had replaced the madness with a feeling he hadn't felt since Sarafina. For his own sake, he would never, _ever_ regret the evils he had done. He knew know that they were wrong, and that his actions were evil. Becoming sane again had brought back reason.

But to regret what he had done was a step too far. No, the past was the past. Dead, gone, buried. Forever. He would worry about the present, and currently, the present was Nafasi. She was a beautiful lioness, albeit a bit small. And also, she was sweet, kind, and caring. All perfect qualities. Of course, she herself was perfect, no matter the qualities.

Love did that to perception.

"What do you mean it's going to -Agh!- get worse?" Demanded Nafasi, her paw firmly covering her cuts.

"When he slashed you, the claws went in deep, all the way to the bone. That isn't hard to do in a face injury, but nonetheless, he scratched you real well. Currently, you are in what you might call a 'shock' faze. Once that shock wears off, what you feel will hurt even further. And since you came around quickly, that shock is going to wear off even faster." Explained Scar.

"You mean -dammit!- that shock is currently keeping pain at bay for the moment? And what about the herbs?" Replied Nafasi.

"The herbs only do so much. And anyhow, cuts are tricky. The best you can do is clean them and hope for the best." Said Scar. That was in fact the truth. They had washed Nafasi's wounds well enough, so infection was unlikely. She would just have to bear the pain, come what may.

"Well, hopefully the herbs blunt the most of it." Said Nafasi, hopeful.

"They might. But in any case, You needn't worry. I'll help you through it." Said Scar, comfortingly.

"How does my eye look though?" asked Nafasi.

"Your eye? Well, not so good." Replied Scar, a bit hesitantly. Her eye didn't look good at all. Of the three gashes the lion had cut, two of them had crossed her eye. If it had missed the eye itself, she would still be able to see. If the eye had indeed been cut, she would lose sight on her left side. However, her left eye was screwed shut. She would have to open it if he had to check.

"Not so good? Well how bad then?" Replied Nafasi, worriedly.

"I can't tell if you don't open your eye." Responded Scar.

"It hurts to open it!"

"Nafasi… Do you want to know or not?" Said Scar.

"I-well... I'm not sure…." Responded Nafasi. Her previous frustration had seemingly melted away. It was as if suddenly the horrible, awful thought that some of the damage could be permanent had taken ahold of her.

"Nafasi… I _promise_ you, that whatever the result may be, I'll be there to help you for it. And I don't break promises." Said Scar, comfortingly, and seriously. Technically, he broke promises all the time. The hyenas came to mind. But he swore he would never break this one.

"Well then… Alright." Relented Nafasi.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nafasi's POV

Nafasi slowly pried her left eye open. As she did so, she felt a few drops of blood roll down her face.

Scar stood in front of her, his face solid, constant. She saw him squint, and lean forward, checking like he said he would.

"Oh dear…." Said Scar, his frown becoming less casual and more sad. Nafasi felt a chill in her bones. Uh oh…..

"What? What is it? Is it alright?" She asked quickly, dreading the answer.

"I'm sorry…." Replied Scar, he himself suddenly more downcast. Quickly, Nafasi put a paw in front of her left eye, which she…. Couldn't see!

She shut her right eye, and immediately, it felt as if she had closed both. She felt the scratches over her left eye, and she knew her eyelid was open. And yet, she couldn't see out of it!

I can't…. I can't see it! What's wrong with my eye?" Cried Nafasi, suddenly panicking. Throughout her life, she had endured many a nightmare that had inflicted pain and cuts similar to the one she had now. She had her spine snapped, legs broken, neck twisted… But all of those injuries were temporary, and had gone when the night was over. The dream was done, she woke up good as new.

But now, she had gotten injured in _reality_.

That meant this was permanent! This wouldn't go away! She had lost the sight out of her left eye forever!

"Why?!" She wailed, as she burst into tears. **(A/N No, she isn't a wimp, it's called trauma. You try it yourself sometime. See how well you fare.)**

Scar came up to her, and allowed her to collapse into his comforting grasp. She laid there, sobbing.

"Listen Nafasi, like I said, it's going to be okay. You still have one good eye, remembere? One good eye is all you need." He reasoned.

"But… But…. It's gone!" She sobbed, tears streaming out of her good eye. Some of the tears flowed into the cuts, causing them to throb even more.

"Please Nafasi, listen to me! You can get used to it, you just have to believe that you can! You're stronger than this, so please act like it!" Begged Scar, as Nafasi continued to cry.

"Agh…. How did you do it? The pain, I mean… It won't go away!" Nafasi tried to hold her tears back, but to little avail. Scar was right, as he always was.

"Just grit your teeth and wait. That's the only way." Scar replied. Nafasi looked up at him, and smiled back at her. He wiped the tears off her right eye, and helped her get up. Nafasi's face still hurt, but having Scar next to her seemingly dulled the pain. He would help her, like he said.

"Hey…. You're smiling." She teased, weakly. This time, Scar kept smiling. It wasn't an evil one like the grin he had when he fought Mabaya, or an uncomfortable one. It was an actual smile, one that showed content.

She still saw the worry in his eyes though.

"That's cause I know you'll get through this, it's only a matter of time." He went on. "How about you try for a nap? Sleeping will make the time go by quicker. And the quicker time goes by, the faster you heal." Replied Scar.

"Well, all right, but I don't know how I'll be able to fall asleep while half my face feels like it's smoldering." Said Nafasi.

"I'll be able to help you out there. Just get yourself comfortable, and I'll be right back." Said Scar. Then, Nafasi watched him run into the forest. Confused, Nafasi walked into her den, and sat down.

Her face still hurt, but by now, the herbs were doing their work. Nafasi smiled to herself, glad that Scar had been there for her today. Without him, that rogue lion could have done…. Whatever it had been he was planning to do. Nafasi actually didn't know, but it must have been bad. And Scar had helped her with her face. She couldn't see out of one eye, but like Scar had said, that wasn't all bad.

You really did only need one eye.

"I'm back." Came a voice from the mouth of the cave. Scar walked in, with a few more leaves in his paws. "These leaves will help put you to sleep. I used to use them a lot as a cub."

"Those leaves will put me to sleep?" Asked Nafasi.

"Yes. And trust me, that's what you need the most right now. Just chew on them, and try to swallow." He explained.

"Swallow them?" Said Nafasi, as she examined the leaves Scar had given her.

"Yes, otherwise they can't do their job." He replied. Nafasi picked the leaves up, and put them in her mouth. Oddly enough, they didn't taste as bad as the ones that dulled pain.

Still, eating leaves was a bit disgusting, when you were used to meat. Steeling herself, Nafasi quickly swallowed them before she could gag them back out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Scar's POV

"They're down." Said Nafasi, once she finished with the leaves. Almost immediately, Scar saw her eyes start to droop. Good, that meant it was working.

"When you wake up, I'll have a meal ready. How do you feel about that boar we caught?" Asked Scar.

"You mean the one I caught. You just watched." Teased Nafasi.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Scar, as he turned around to leave. Nafasi put her head down, and closed her eyes. Scar watched her for a few moments, as she slowly dozed off. She looked so sweet, despite the caked blood on the left side of her face.

"Sweet dreams, my dear Nafasi." Whispered Scar, as he walked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Well, Nafasi was scratched real bad, but Scar's got her back. She'll get better, no problem. Also, I suppose this was a filler chapter. I'll have one more like this, of Scar and Nafasi getting to know each other. But the chapter after that, BAM! Conflict. Anyhow, leave a review if you liked it! It's a fanfiction crime to be following a story but not review. Constructive criticism accepted. No flaming**!

.


	11. Stories and Stars

**Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.**

 **This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong. And also, Nafasi's mother's name, Mwanga, means 'light'. Also google translate.**

 **Sorry about this short chapter! The next one will be longer, I can assure you.**

 **Anyhow, on with the fanfic!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nafasi's POV

Nafasi looked in at her reflection in the water. It had just rained recently, and some puddles had pooled outside their den. She sighed. Three ugly scars covered the left side of her face, stretching from her forehead almost down to her mouth.

Of course, she wouldn't call them 'ugly' when Scar was around. He was covered in gashes that hadn't healed completely too, and he probably would take it as a demeaning comment. It wasn't his fault by any means though. A rogue lion had scratched him up real well, and had driven him away from the Pridelands.

Scars were never a lion's own fault. Nafasi had garnered her scars by a lion called Mabaya. She had refused to do what he told her, and he had scratched her face for it. Scar had come to her rescue, and he had killed Mabaya by tearing out his throat.

Nafasi looked at her damaged eye. It had lost its color, and was now completely gray. Having only one working eye made judging certain distances a bit harder. However, longer distances after five feet were unaffected. Even so, it made running through the forest a bit difficult.

"Hello Nafasi." Came a voice from behind her.

"Hi Scar." She replied, as she turned around to greet him. As always, he was frowning. But he still looked plenty handsome. His scars did nothing to detract from that.

"Good evening. I have our meal." He said. Draped over his shoulders, he had a zebra.

"Oooh! A zebra! My favorite!" Exclaimed Nafasi. Zebra meat was the juiciest, and had the best taste. Whenever possible, she always went for the zebra.

"I thought you might like it." Replied Scar smugly, as he set down his catch.

"Well, you thought right." Said Nafasi, as she walked up to the carcass. She took a bite out of it, savoring the flavor. Her mother used to bring her zebra all the time, her favorite childhood memories tended to consist of food.

Scar sat next to her, taking part in the meal. They hadn't eaten that morning, and had instead stayed inside and slept the morning off. The prospect of heading out in the heavy rain had defeated them. Once Nafasi had finished, she wiped the blood off her chin, and drank some water out of a rain puddle.

"So Nafasi… Shall it be another boring evening?" Asked Scar, as she walked back into the den.

"I guess so, unless you got an idea." She replied.

"How about a story session?" He said.

"A story session?"

"I know it sounds a bit, shall we say, weird….. But all it is is an exchange of stories. I find it helps pass the time." Explained Scar.

"We tell each other stories? Ok… Do they have to be about reality, or about fiction?" Asked Nafasi.

"It doesn't matter. The goal is to pass the time. Just don't make them ridiculous." Cautioned Scar.

"Alright…. I guess I'll go first." She replied.

"Be my guest."

"Well then, this is story a story my mother used to tell me when I felt sad... *ahem*. Once upon a time, there lived two lions, next to giant mountain in a valley. The lions were always curious about what was at the top of the mountain, but they never tried to climb it. Then, one day, it started to rain. The rain got so bad that the valley started to flood. Fearing for their lives, the lions ran to high ground, up the mountain. As the flood came higher and higher, it threatened to cover the mountain entirely. The first lion knew they were doomed, so he told the second lion to pray to whatever gods watched over lions in need. As the water rose higher, the two lions prayed for help. Then, right before the water covered the mountain, a gigantic lion in the sky appeared, and took hold of the two. The sky lion carried them to safety, away from the flooded earth. When the water went back down, the lions returned to find they were the last lions left in the world. And, legend has it, every other lion has descended from them." Finished Nafasi.

"A flood story?" Asked Scar.

"Well yeah, I guess it involves floods." She Replied.

"No, I mean that it's a tale about a great flood that swamped the earth. It seems to me that every species has one, even the zebras and the wildebeest. I've never heard of one for lions before though. But I wonder why it's such a common theme?" Said Scar.

"Maybe because at one point there was some sort of flood. And maybe there really was some sort of Sky Lion." Replied Nafasi.

"I don't know about the latter half of that statement, but you're probably right. It hardly matters though. If it did happen, it happened ages ago."

"Anyhow, I think it's your turn for a story." Said Nafasi, as she walked up to Scar and lied down next to him, getting comfortable. Scar looked down at her, eyes cocked.

"My turn you say? Alright, since you told one of fantasy, I shall tell one of reality." Declared Scar.

"You don't know that it was fantasy." Replied Nafasi"

"Perhaps I don't, but I know which one I would bet on. Anyhow, here it is. Long ago in the Pridelands, where I come from, the land was empty. There were herds of prey animals, but there were no predators to keep them in check. Then, a group of wandering lions and hyenas happened to come across it. When they beheld the area, they knew it was the perfect spot for a home. The lions and the hyenas divided the land equally between them, allowing plenty of hunting space for both groups. The lions set up their Kings, and the hyenas set up their Matriarchs. The groups interacted peacefully, with even the prey animals allowed certain rights. Generations passed, without much change except the continued prosperity only growing."

"Sounds like a nice place." Commented Nafasi.

"Not for long. After fifty-three generations of living in the Pridelands, a drought struck. The water eventually dried up, and what once was grass became dirt. The prey and the predators were starving, hardly getting by on the little that was left. Many herds left the Pridelands in search of water. Then, unfortunately for all groups, an atrocity was committed four months into the drought. The watering hole that marked the border between the lions and hyenas was a neutral zone, any animals could drink there safely without fear of being hunted. It was one of the few places left to drink. The current lion king, Mohatu became desperate, and he ordered his packs to hunt at the watering hole. All the animals that were at the site were slaughtered, and taken back to Pride Rock. When other animals saw that creatures had been killed at the water hole, they demanded to know who had done it, and that retribution happen to the guilty party. Fearing that the animals would leave without intervention, king Mohatu declared that it was the hyenas that had done it. Before the hyenas knew what was happening, the lions attacked them, and massacred their main camp. Those who were left fled the Pridelands, and watched helplessly as the lions claimed hyena territory as their own. And to throw salt into the wound, not two weeks after the lions had done it, the drought ended. The hyenas were forced to scrounge in the wastelands outside of their former home, while the lions feasted." And with that, Scar finished his tale.

"Your ancestors threw the hyenas out?" Asked Nafasi.

"Yes. My grandfather actually. Of course, I didn't hear that story from another _lion_. It was the hyenas that actually told me, and the one that did was extremely trustworthy." Said Scar.

"Who was it?"

"Hatari, the clan Matriarch. She acted as my foster mother, when Ahadi kicked me out." Replied Scar.

"I bet she was nice." Said Nafasi.

"She was, most of the time. She had a short temper, but she still helped me more than most of the lions in my pride."

"My mother cared for me a lot as well. She used to tell me stories like this all the time, and she always was there when I needed her." Added Nafasi.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call Hatari caring, but nonetheless, it sounds as if you had a good mother. What was her name?" Asked Scar.

"Her name was Mwanga. She told me that all names mean something, and that hers meant 'light'. It sounds like a pretty name, but I don't know what my name means." Replied Nafasi.

"What does your name mean? Actually, Nafasi means 'chance'. Kind of ironic, considering you're technically my second chance….." Scar suddenly trailed off, and stopped talking.

"I'm what?" Asked Nafasi. She didn't hear what exactly he had said.

"Nevermind, it's nothing. Forget, it was nothing of any great import." He replied.

"Okay then…" Said Nafasi, confused.

"Want to quick walk out to the river real quick? I want to show you something." Said Scar quickly, as he got up and walked out of the den. Nafasi followed him out, curious about his sudden change of subject. Scar sat down in the darkness, and looked up at the many stars above them. She sat down next to him, and huddled close.

"What are we out here for?" She asked.

"Take a look up at the stars above us. Have you ever used them as a sort of drawing board, and made shapes with the brightest ones?"

"Not really. I mean, the stars are pretty, but I've never tried that." She replied.

"Well, try it now. Look up where I'm pointing, see?" Said Scar, as he raised his paw to gesture at the sky. Nafasi looked where he was pointing, and saw a brighter star shining out amongst the rest.

"I see it." She replied.

"Now follow my claw, a little down and to the left," Ordered Scar. Nafasi followed him to the next star, and found another one that glowed a bit brighter.

"I see that one too." She remarked.

"Good. Now onto the next one…" Scar then continued to point out several stars, telling her to memorize their positions in the order he showed them to her. Eventually, eight stars later, he finished.

"Okay then, what was the point of that?" Asked Nafasi.

"Look at the shape the stars make." Scar told her. Nafasi looked back at the ones he had pointed to, and tried to see what he meant. Bit by bit, she pieced together a picture.

"They make a heart." She declared. Confused, she looked at Scar for the answer. What was he trying to do? Scar looked back at her, no longer frowning like he normally did, but with a little smile.

"Nafasi… Ever heard of something called love?" He asked. Nafasi was glad for the darkness at that moment. She was sure she was blushing. She looked back at him, grinning.

"My mom told me about it once….."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()(()())()()()(

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):) yay! I finally got the filler chapters done! Next chapter, I can assure you, will have some action. And the chapter after that….. The climax! And the chapter after that… The resolution? All In all, this story is drawing to a close here soon.**

 **So you'd better leave a review**!


	12. Nightmare and A Choice

**Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.**

 **This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong. And also, Nafasi's mother's name, Mwanga, means 'light'. Also google translate.**

 **Anyhow, on with the fanfic! And pls, do leave this humble author a review.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Scar's POV

Scar was asleep, and he was dreaming. He had just enjoyed one of the best nights ever with Nafasi. He had told her that he loved her, and she had told him that she loved him back. After that, things only improved, and very quickly.

Pleasure was always better when love accompanied it.

Scar smiled. His current dream reflected how he was feeling. There were soft clouds all around him, and he was walking on nice green grass. It was all rather comfortable, and good to feel. The fog clustered close, and he couldn't see farther than a few feet in front of him.

He was just walking aimlessly, keeping it slow. The dream would end eventually. He was fine if it was devoid of any events. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't meant to be.

" _You stupid, stupid damned fool_!" Came a harsh voice from out of the fog. Scar froze, glancing around him. The fog remained silent, and peaceful. However, that voice had been clear as day. There was someone else here.

"Show yourself, if you plan to insult me!" He yelled in return.

"I already have." Came the voice again, from behind him this time. Scar whipped around, and came face to face with himself. He knew it was him, since it looked exactly like his own body, down to every scar and gash that covered it. Of course, that meant it was a _certain_ someone. Someone he recognized.

"Damn yourself , if you please, and leave me alone." He replied contemptuously.

"I see you haven't changed." Replied his mirror image.

"Don't worry, my manners remain the same. Good day to you." Said Scar, frowning his indifferent expression.

"At least you didn't forget me. I must say, I'm glad I made an impression." Leered the copy, evilly.

"Why are you here though? I thought you succeeded at making my cubhood even more miserable than it already was. What business do you have here?" Replied Scar, still indifferent.

"You're right, you're right. I did succeed. Do you remember what I told you?" Asked the copy.

"Every last second of your damned drabble. And If you want to know, I did end up killing my brother." Scar informed him.

"Don't worry, I knew. Madness makes you do strange things, aye?" Said the copy, still smiling sinisterly.

"You could say that." Replied Scar, remaining completely still. He kept his expression one of cold indifference, not looking to react to it. Inwardly of course, he was fuming. He knew this _copy_ , it was his nightmare, and its name was Uraziel. Long ago, sometime after he had been exiled, he had been visited by this same Nightmare, and the Nightmare looked exactly like he himself had looked like at the time. Uraziel had visited all types of horrors onto him, physical and mental. He had made sleeping a rather dismal affair.

"Well, I'm not here to discuss past events. I'm here because just recently, I suffered a defeat." Said the Nightmare, acting a little bit miffed.

"A defeat! You don't say." Commented Scar, allowing a little grin to cross his face.

"Yes, a defeat. And that defeat, as it turns out, was _you_." Accused the Nightmare.

"Me? I haven't seen your sorry ass for years." Replied Scar.

"That's true, but just take a look at yourself. _You. Are._ _ **Perfectly**_ _ **Sane**_ **!** " He thundered, suddenly angry. Scar leered back at the furious Nightmare.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Took four years, but I'm out of it." Said Scar, boasting. For once, he was on higher footing than Uraziel.

"Yes, you are….". Uraziel snarled. Clearly, it was angry. And unfortunately for Scar, Nightmares had all the power in dreams. And this particular nightmare was more powerful than most.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Scar jeered. He would get his insults in while he could.

"What do I plan to do about it?" Responded Uraziel. He drew himself up, seemingly calming himself down.

"Yes. And if you could hurry up and answer the question, you could stop wasting my time." Said Scar.

"You're rather contemptuous today, aren't you." Snarled Uraziel. "Well, of you had a crumb of patience, you would wait, and I would tell you."

"Get on with it then." Replied Scar.

"I _will_ …. Now, first off, tell me. How are things with Nafasi?" Said the Nightmare, his mood suddenly swinging from one of rage to one of calm certitude. Scar's blood chilled, but he didn't show it in his face. How did he know about Nafasi?

"How did you know about her?" He demanded.

"Why, probably because I visited her myself, not even a week ago." Jeered Uraziel.

"You gave her a nightmare? Wait a minute, was it you that gave her that particularly bad one?" Scar asked, his own rage starting to form.

"Yes. You noticed that, did you? I seem to leave impressions wherever I go." Said Uraziel, boastfully.

"Bastard." Muttered Scar, as he unsheathed his claws.

"Oh, don't try that now. You yourself know you can't touch me." Uraziel said in response to Scar's anger.

"Let's test that theory." Replied Scar cooly. Then, quick as a whip, he lashed out at Uraziel, claws aiming to scratch his damned muzzle off. However, before he made contact, the Nightmare dissipated, turning into cloud and drifting away in a shapeless mass. In a few seconds, Scar lost track of it. "Moronic lion." He muttered. He glanced around, looking to see where Uraziel would reappear.

"Tut tut tut. I thought you were smart! You know from past experience that I'm invincible here." The voice came from seemingly all around Scar, echoing off the clouds. There was nothing Scar could do but glare at the fog.

"I'm smarter than _you_." Scar responded, staying vigilant.

"You know, I once thought that too." Came the voice again, sounding eerily slick.

"What made you lower your opinion of me then?" Demanded Scar.

"Well, personally, I admired you. I mean, when I lived, you can believe I did some despicable things. I believe I told you about them?"

"Yes, yes, you killed your father, and you raped your sister. I know that. You've only told me that a dozen times." Scar snapped.

"Well, why do you think I'm a nightmare? Nightmares are the lucky few that do evil things and yet escape becoming a dark star. Being a dark star is the worst type of exile…. No hope, eternal pain. But even so, I'm still dead, so I use what I've got rather effectively. As do the others. But you know, there aren't a lot of us. Most don't escape. I only got lucky." Replied Uraziel, his voice like that of honey. Clearly, he was trying his best to stay controlled.

"Well, it's a shame you escaped, if you would like to know. But frankly, I could care less." Said Scar.

"But that's why I visited you in the first place, all those years ago. I saw in you a darkness, a darkness that one day could become shadow. You see, eventually I'm going to become a dark star. It is in fact, unavoidable. However, if the Nightmares have a strong leader, their darkness is strong enough to stave off the light for longer. Currently, I am at the head, but I am simply not strong enough to sustain the fight for more than a few more years. My time is almost up. I had in fact hoped that _you_ would be the next leader."

"Me? What for?" Exclaimed Scar, confused.

"Yes, you. While I did horrible things, you did absolutely _terrible_ things. Your darkness did indeed become shadow, a shadow strong enough to blot out the sun itself! My deeds were simple murder and abuse, but you took everything to the next level. A whole new shade of blackness covered your heart. You killed your brother, but then, you spared his cub only so you could tell him that it was his fault his father was dead. Then, when the cub ran, you told the hyenas to kill him! You meant to send a poor, innocent cub to his grave, believing that he killed his own father! It was an atrocity… It was…... _EVIL_. _Pure, uncontrolled, perfect_!." Uraziel sounded as if he was truly awed. Scar stepped back, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Well, I may have done that…" Replied Scar, swallowing. Before he could get in a word edgeways, Uraziel continued

"And adding to that, while such a feat of pure hate is more than enough to land oneself a dark star, you went on to do more! You took a land, and bled the entire fucking thing dry. You starved and slaughtered the herd animals! And then, you starved and subjugated your subjects! The hyenas were hungry, the lionesses even more so! And what you did with _certain_ lionesses…. Especially Nala. You did it multiple times, if I recall correctly. No wonder she ran away."

"No… I didn't!... I… I…" Scar was stuttering, horrified at what was being said. It was all coming back to him. Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, Cheka….. He didn't know what he was doing! He wasn't himself at the time! He was insane, but Scar knew no amount of rationalization could save him. Sane or not, those deeds were his. His choices, his actions…. Even what he had done to Nala.

"And then, that blasted fool Simba ruined everything. He cast you down, sent you half dead straight to Nafasi. You must have been bumped on the head along with everything else, because you have been acting sane for quite a while. And I think I know why." Declared the Nightmare.

"I don't care for what you have to say! Leave me alone!" Roared Scar, desperate to rid himself of Uraziel. He had to stop thinking, he had to stop remembering, he had to get back to Nafasi, to clear his head!

"You are no longer evil enough to become a dark star. I might have prevented you from that fate, and had you become a nightmare. But no, this last month has caused you to feel true remorse. And unfortunately for me, that's all you need to join those damned fools in their light Stars. The Great kings of the past are all idiots! However, while you will get your reward after death, I can still get my revenge down here on this earth. And believe me, I will have my revenge. _But it will be longer lasting than a simple bad dream every night_." Uraziel said sinisterly.

"Get the fuck away, huh? I told you, get the fuck away!" Said Scar, practically screaming. When would the dream end, when would it end?!

"You love Nafasi, don't you?" Demanded Uraziel.

"None of your damned business!" Roared Scar.

"Sorry If I _offended_. But I'll take that as a yes. In any case, I saw you two tonight, so I suppose that question was unnecessary anyways." Replied the Nightmare disdainfully

"What does Nafasi have to do with this?" Asked Scar.

"Everything, you fool, everything. You defied my hopes, so I'm going to dash yours. And the best part is, you yourself are going to do it." He replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, since you love her, and since you are now sane, you have a decision to make. And that is….. When are you going to tell Nafasi what you did?" The Nightmare then rematerialized in front of Scar, smiling horribly. Scar backed away, as the implications of what he said entered his mind.

"I'm not going to tell her!" He replied quickly.

"Are you?" The Nightmare asked simply.

"I can't." He replied.

"Why not? Because when you do, she's going to hate you? Because, when you do, she's going to be horrified?" Said Uraziel.

"Yes." Whispered Scar, backing away from the Nightmare. He knew Uraziel was right, and he knew what he was going to say…..

"But you are still going to tell her." Commanded the Nightmare.

"No… No, I won't!" Said Scar.

"Yes you are, and not because I told you too, but because you have to." Said Uraziel.

"No!"

"Yes! Because you, in your foolishness, love her. And you know that love is total….." Said the Nightmare, smiling.

"No!" Yelled Scar, trying not to think about it, desperately trying not to apply his own thoughts.

"Again, Yes! When you were insane, you could have brushed this off as another meaningless event, but now you can apply yourself, and you are coming to the conclusion that I am right…. Will you ever truly love her if you don't tell her your darkest secret? Will that overpowering love last if you can't give all of yourself up for it? I don't think it will."

"You can't….." Scar was wide eyed, and breathing hard.

"And you owe it to her. She told me herself the lies you fed her, and she believes them. Why would you lie to the one person you value most? For any sane lion, it's one of the worst things to do." He jeered.

"That isn't…. It's not-"

"YES IT IS! YOU LOVE HER! AND AS MORONIC AS THAT EMOTION IS, YOU SUFFER FROM IT! WHICH MEANS YOU'RE GOING TO TELL HER!" Yelled Uraziel. Scar turned around and ran, as fast as he could through the fog, away from the Nightmare. He had to get away, away from that horrible voice that brought back all those horrible memories….

Then he woke up.

)()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nafasi's POV

Nafasi was taking another drink. It was about noon, and she had slept in. She hadn't yet woken up Scar, who was still sleeping.

She thought back to what had happened the night before. Parts of it had hurt, but for the most part it had been the best feeling she had experienced in her life. Now, she finally knew what love was. And she liked it. It was very enjoyable.

She turned around to get back into the den. She figured she would wake Scar up, and the two of them would go hunting. They could use the time to talk about things, things only mates talked about. Of course, she didn't know what those things were. Perhaps Scar would. She would ask him.

"Nafasi?" Said Scar, from beside her. She turned to look at him, seeing him emerge from the forest.

"Hey Scar! Good morning!" She chimed happily. However, it didn't look like as if Scar was happy too. In fact, he looked almost scared. His eyes were wide, and his fur was bristling on his back. Why was he doing that? "What is it?" She asked, in response to Scar's appearance. She heard Scar swallow audibly.

"Nafasi…. There's something that I…. That I need to tell you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Sorry, but I feel as if I gotta beg for it if I want any sort of reader feedback. How hard is it to take a minute out of you day to write a single sentence review? I know I make sure to review every chapter of any story I'm following. But maybe that's just me.**

 **Anyhow, not to offend you, so here's the actual outro. *ahem*. So it seems Scar listened the the Nightmare! Can't wait to see how that works out!**


	13. Last Story and Shock

Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.

This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong. And also, Nafasi's mother's name, Mwanga, means 'light'. Also google translate.

Anyhow, on with the fanfic! And pls, do leave this humble author a review

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nafasi's POV

"What is it?" Asked Nafasi. Scar was acting nervous. In fact, he looked very nervous. He was breathing hard, and his fur was bristling in certain places. His expression was one of worry.

"Well…*gulp*... I need to tell you a story Nafasi, and let me tell it to you in it's entirety." Said Scar, as he swallowed audibly.

"Sure." Replied Nafasi. Although that was a strange request. A story about what exactly?

"No, I mean please stay here until I've said it all. Please just let me relate the tale, and please, please don't leave!" Said Scar, practically begging.

"All right! I will, no problem." She replied, confused.

"Promise?" Asked Scar.

"Yeah. I promise." Said Nafasi.

"Okay then…. Here it goes. About eight years ago, in the Pridelands, a queen gave birth to two cubs. The father, a certain lion known as Ahadi, looked upon the cubs and gave them their names. The first cub was pleasing to the eye, with brilliant golden fur. This cub was named Mufasa, which means 'king.' The second cub had a darker shade of fur, more of a mottled orange. Displeased, Ahadi decided to call me Taka. Which means garbage." Said Scar.

"Wait, the story is about your past? Why? You already told me all this." Nafasi interjected.

"Nafasi, feel free to comment, but please, just listen all right?" Asked Scar, his eyes pleading.

"Okay then. But still… Why are you telling me this?" She asked. Scar looked at her, and exhaled loudly. Then, he looked down at the ground.

"Well… What I told you the first time was incomplete." Said Scar.

"Incomplete?! In what way?" Questioned Nafasi.

"You'll see, when I get to the end. When I get to the end, you can do whatever you want. Just please listen to me until then."

"Yes! I get it, I'll stay here until the end! What's so important about that anyways? You know I will stay and listen." She replied.

"You'll see when we get to the end." Replied Scar, as he shuffled his forepaws nervously.

"Okay."

"Anyways, as I was saying, Ahadi disliked me since birth. But Mufasa was always his favorite. In his eyes, my brother could do no wrong. My mother, Uru, was more impartial. She loved both her sons equally. It was the things she taught me that I took to heart. Or at least, I…. tried to take it to heart. Anyhow, after a few months, me and my brother became friends, like brothers should be."

"Well, I guess that brothers should be friends, cause they're always near each other. Wouldn't it be weird if they always fought?" Interjected Nafasi.

"Don't go off subject!" Snapped Scar suddenly.

"Oh… Well, sorry." She replied, a bit surprised at his outburst.

"I didn't mean to shout!" Replied Scar quickly, his eyes wide, as if he was suddenly scared of offending her.

"No, it's all right. After all, I interrupted you." She remedied.

"Well… I'm sorry." Replied Scar.

"Just ah… Continue with the story." She offered.

"Right… Anyhow, as cubs, me and Mufasa were friends. Whenever Ahadi wasn't watching, we would play together at the foot of Pride Rock. We used to do play fights a lot, and back then we were of equal strength, so I used to win some of them. Nafasi, you have to understand, we loved each other!"

"Well, of course." Said Nafasi.

"Good. Good then… good." Scar swallowed yet again before continuing. "As I told you before, Ahadi didn't like it when I played with Mufasa. Uru usually made sure we still got playtime, but for the most part it was when Ahadi was hunting. Eventually, we met the other cubs. They…. Didn't like me. I was slightly scrawnyer, but the cubs just never befriended me. I don't know why, maybe Ahadi had spoken with them before, poisoning them against me even at a young age. After a while, Mufasa began to play with his newfound friends more than he played with me. Eventually, I was left all alone with just my mother for company. She kept me busy, but it became boring after a few months. So she encouraged me to do some exploring, like what the other cubs were doing."

"Oh! Is this the part where you met the hyenas?" Chimed in Nafasi.

"That part's soon, yes."

"See? I still remember what you told me last time." She said.

"That's…. Appreciative of you." Replied Scar, as he swallowed audibly again. Nafasi stared at him, thoroughly confused as to why he was acting nervous. Maybe he had some sort of an embarrassing secret? If so, it must really be humiliating then, if he was this nervous.

"Go on" she motioned.

"As I was saying, my mother told me to explore. I'm sure she just wanted me to feel less left out, because the other cubs were constantly venturing out with each other. So I did. Every day, I went farther and farther from Pride Rock, but even so, I never dared go to the border. Most of my adventures simply consisted of checking out places my brother had already been. I always went to explore them after Mufasa described them to me. You see, Ahadi took Mufasa out regularly to show him the kingdom. I was never taken along."

"That must have sucked." Remarked Nafasi.

"More than you know." Replied Scar with a grimace. "Since he was always ahead of me with the sightseeing, I was anxious for some way to beat him. And when he told me of the Elephant Graveyard, I went to go see it. And that's where I met the three hyenas. I believe I already told you about them."

"Yeah, you said they were you first friends, and that you did everything with them." Replied Nafasi.

"Yes. They were my first friends, if you don't count Mufasa. They were a rambunctious group, to be sure. And Shenzi always had a plan to keep things interesting." Said Scar.

Nafasi saw Scar crack a small smile for a moment, as if the memories were happy. Then she saw him resume his nervous expression. Nafasi still had no idea why he was acting like it. She supposed she would find out. He kept hinting that whatever it was, it would be at the end of the story.

"A few months passed happily. I avoided Ahadi for the most part, although if he were angry, and I was nearby, he would beat me. I never did find out why he hated me. I guess I never will. But that doesn't matter. Eventually though, Ahadi became suspicious of what I was doing everyday. He paid little attention to me, but even he noticed my daily absences. So he told Mufasa to find out what it was I did." Scar's expression then became a sour grimace. It was clear he didn't like this part.

"He found out?" Asked Nafasi.

"Yes. He saw me playing with the hyenas. And he told Ahadi immediately, unaware of the consequences. Ahadi became very angry when he found out I was playing with hyenas, animals he saw as his enemies. When I returned to Pride Rock, he was waiting for me. Without preamble, he slashed me with his claws. That's what this scar here is from." Scar then gestured to his left eye. "He was in a rage. I was scared, so I ran to the only place I had ever felt secure. By the time I had made it to the hyenas, Ahadi had nearly caught me. He had intended to kill me, and without the hyenas, he would surely have done so. Furious that he could not carry out his deed, he exiled me, and doomed me from ever seeing my mother again."

"Ever again?" Whispered Nafasi.

"That was the idea. After that, Shenzi's mother took me in as her own. I was still young, barely an adolescent. Her name was Hatari. The only person who ever cared for me more was Uru. Speaking of Uru, I did manage to see her twice more, with the help of Mufasa. The help required to sneak into Pride Rock came from him. Although I never really forgave him for telling Ahadi about the hyenas. I wish I had though….. A lot of things could have been avoided if I had." Scar's voice dropped to whisper at the last sentence.

"Did you _ever_ forgive him?" Asked Nafasi. Scar stood in silence.

"Anyways, when Uru finally died, it was Mufasa who told me about it. I attended her funeral secretly, watching from a hilltop. Ahadi didn't hear me cry, I was too far away. Not a year later though, Ahadi died as well. That day was much better. After he had been buried, me and the trio dug up his grave, shit on his body, and reburied it."

"That's a bit disrespectful towards the dead though….."

"Was it? Ahadi was a bastard, he was the same type of lion as Mabaya was. Believe me, the day he died was a day of celebration in the Graveyard. Then Mufasa became king. He let me back into the Pridelands. Of course, he refused to also let my friends in. His narrow minded in many ways. Anyways, that would have been the end of my tale. Living out the rest of my life in boredom."

"Wait, but you haven't even gotten to the part where your brother and Simba die in an accident!" Exclaimed Nafasi. Scar looked at her, his eyes wide.

"I said that would have been the end of things. It wasn't. You see, My brother was the one that ratted me out, and caused me to gain my first scar. It was him, that refused to give the hyenas a chance. And it was him who stood in my way of the throne."

"He stood in what?" Asked Nafasi.

"I was jealous of him. But I never acted. Until the day Simba was born. Something snapped inside of me, something that told me to hurry up what I was doing!" Scar was breathing hard again, his eyes still wide. Nafasi however was still confused. What was it that he was getting at?

"So I told Simba to stay inside a gorge, a gorge that had a herd of wildebeest at one of the ends. I had the hyenas start a stampede, and they flooded the gorge. Then, I ran to get Mufasa, and he jumped into the gorge to save his son. As I watched, he deposited Simba onto a ledge, safe from harm. But Mufasa couldn't climb onto the ledge himself. He found another way up, and he began to climb away to safety. He clawed up the side of the gorge, until he made his way to me. You see, I was watching the entire time. I was right there to help him. He cried out to me, asking for help. I can still recall his face, it was desperate."

"Did he slip?" Asked Nafasi. Scar swallowed.

"No Nafasi. He didn't slip. But if he had, it would have been great." Whispered Scar.

"What did you say?" She repeated.

"I leaned over to reach him….. I grabbed his forelegs with my paws….." Said Scar, gasping out the sentences.

"Then what!" She demanded. She was caught up in the suspense, and Scar looked like he was going to have a seizure.

"I…. I…. I….. Threw him off."

"Wait. What?" Said Nafasi. _What had he said_?

"His spine and neck snapped when he hit the bottom of the gorge. But there was still the cub to take care of, still one heir left. And I told the hyenas to kill him, to tear him apart, to mangle him!" Scar was rambling now, with Nafasi's eyes wide form horror, still trying to process what Scar had said. She took a step back.

"What did you say!" She demanded. Scar kept his narrative going.

"But they failed. Simba escaped. And four years later, Simba came back, ready to exact revenge. It was him that marred me, it was him that threw me into the flames. And he had all the reason in the world to do it!"

"You….. You killed someone!" Cried Nafasi, taking another step back. She looked pleadingly into Scar's eyes, silently begging him to tell her it wasn't true. But the way he was acting was too serious, he had kept his secret for too long. This was what he hadn't meant to tell her…. He was… A murder!

"I wasn't myself! I was consumed by hate, by anger, by madness. Nafasi, please believe me, if I had the chance I would stop myself from doing it!"

"All this time… You actually…. You really…. NO! Please…. Tell me it's not true!" She begged.

"I did it! I killed my brother. I threw him to his demise. And I did it all…. on…...purpose!"

"You…. You….NO... NO!" Nafasi turned around and ran into the forest, intent only on running, on hiding! She had to get away, away from him! She heard him shouting her name behind her, but she didn't stop.

She jumped up into a tree, climbing up onto a branch. She clung to the tree trunk, shivering. Scar was…. He was… A killer! A liar! An evil lion!

"NAFASI! NAFASI, WHERE ARE YOU!" Shouted Scar, his voice pleading. Nafasi didn't move, and put her ears to her paws.

"PLEASE! Please come back! Please!" He yelled. Nafasi slowly shook her head, unaware that she was even doing it. She just kept shivering, her eyes wide from fright.

"Nafasi…. Please, where you! Come back to me…. Please!" Scar's voice began to fade into the distance, as he desperately searched for her. Eventually, the shouting disappeared completely. Nafasi was alone.

Alone.

Again.

"Well, my goodness. What has gone wrong my dear Nafasi?" Came a sneering voice from next to her on the tree. She looked over to see the face of Scar, except the body was undulating in smoke.

"The…. You! Nightmare!" She screamed. Not him! Not now! Not now! _Not now!_

"I wouldn't worry, I'm not here for our normal arrangement. I'm just going to ask you a quick question." Said the Nightmare, his face curved into a sinister smile.

"What….. What is it?" Asked Nafasi.

"Well, do you know what all this means?" Said the Nightmare.

"What….." Whispered Nafasi.

" _It means that I won_." He declared. "Well then…. _goodbye_."

The Nightmare dissipated into smoke.

Then Nafasi started to cry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Tell me what you think! Leave a review.**

 **That's all.**

 **no really. I beg of you, leave a review. :)**


	14. Murder and Insanity

**Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.**

 **This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong. And also, Nafasi's mother's name, Mwanga, means 'light'. Also google translate.**

 **Anyhow, on with the fanfic! And pls, do leave this humble author a review**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Scar's POV

Scar's voice was hoarse. He had been shouting for hours, trying to find Nafasi. Although by now, it was clear she didn't want to be found, wherever she was.

Scar frowned, recalling how she had reacted when he had told her his secret. Her eyes were wide from fright, and her voice had been shaky. She had at first not believed it, but Scar had been acting nervous all morning. His attitude had probably affirmed his words.

And now she was gone, perhaps forever.

"Nafasi!" Called Scar, as he ran through the forest. She had to be here somewhere! Nafasi wouldn't have ran too far, she would stay in the forest, where things were familiar. But if she didn't answer, he would never be able to find her. And he had to find her! He had to explain, to at least try to talk to her one last time. Anything just to hear the sound of her voice again!

Aagh! Why had he even told her anyways? What was the point behind it? Why had he decided to tell her! Now she hated him, or feared him. Now she was gone! All gone! It was Nafasi that had brought him out of his madness! She was the most _beautiful_ lioness he had ever seen! Without her, what was he going to do?

"Nafasi! Please, _please_ answer me!" He yelled. Scar skidded to a stop in a clearing, waiting, just in case by some miracle she did answer. It was in vain. Only silence came from the forest. "Oh Nafasi…. Where are you!" He shouted.

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!" Muttered Scar fervently, as he beat the ground with his paws. This was hopeless! Hopeless, all of it! He had told her that he was killer, this was her natural response. She would never come back and talk to him, if only out of fear for her own life. She probably hated him now, for lying to her. Nafasi was an innocent lioness, and so something like this would really hurt her.

Scar had hurt her.

He felt horrible. Why couldn't he have just died in that damn fire? Why didn't the hyenas just snap his neck and been done with it? If he had just died at Pride Rock, he never would have met Nafasi, and her life would have gone on normally. She would have lived perfectly happily by herself, she had been doing so for years.

But Scar hadn't died, he had met Nafasi, he had fallen in love like the hopeless fool he had been all his life, and now Nafasi was gone. His birth name should have stayed his name. Taka. Garbage, dirt, or trash. All three applied here.

Scar tried to bite back his tears, but they came anyways. Sobbing, Scar tried not to think about the present situation, but there was nothing else that came to mind. He had to find Nafasi, he had to speak to her at least once more!

"Nafasi! Nafasi… Please!" He called plaintively. Again, no response. Scar started to walk back to Nafasi's den, dragging his tail and his paws in the ground. He had his head bowed, his tears hitting the ground like little raindrops. He knew crying like a cub was very unbecoming, but who was there to see him like this? No one.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nafasi's POV

Nafasi watched Scar walk underneath her tree, crying like a cub. She didn't move, staying very, very still on her branch. She hardly even dared to breath.

She had been up in the tree for hours, silently crying, listening to Scar's shouts as he ran through the forest. She didn't know what to do, except to stay where she was. She contemplated what Scar had said, that he had killed his own brother for the throne. A few days before, Scar had told her that there were some lions that simply did horrible things and that they deserved to be put to death. Now, she knew Scar was that type of lion. The Nightmare had been right, it had told her that Scar was hiding something.

And he had been hiding one of the worst things of all.

Oh, what was she going to do?

()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()(()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Scar's POV

Scar trudged onto the beach that the den stood on. He looked inside, checking to see if by any slim chance, she was there. She wasn't. Sighing, Scar went to the river, to try to distract himself from his plight. As he leaned down to get a drink, the clouds above him thundered, and it started to rain.

"Damnit!" Scar screamed, as he yelled furiously at the sky. "You've got to rain too! What isn't….. What _isn't_ going to go wrong today?" Scar flopped down onto the sand, and covered his face with his paws as he sobbed. All he wanted was one more chance to try to explain to Nafasi. That's all he wanted….

And he wasn't going to get it.

He wasn't even sure he deserved such a chance. The reason Nafasi had ran was because he had done horrible things. And those horrible things were all his fault. He had done them with the intent of carrying out some evil. Sure, he was insane for a majority of the time, but that didn't change the blame. He had done bad things. This was his punishment.

"Nafasi… I'm _sorry_ …. I'm so sorry…. If only… I hadn't done those things… Then maybe….. Maybe this could have had one of those happy endings….." Scar sobbed. Life was horrible, life was terrible. Life was one big mess that never ended well. Not for him. Not since cubhood. Not since his birth. Taka was his curse, and he still had it.

"If only…." Sighed Scar, as he hiccuped out a few more tears. He had caused all this, he had told Nafasi. He was nothing but a screw up.

Wait a minute, there was one other lion who had caused this. One other lion… one other damned lion. Scar stood up, and stared out at the rain. He was frowning, trying to suppress the tears again. Nafasi was gone, but there was still something left unfinished.

"Uraziel!" He shouted. Scar stood perfectly still as the rain kept falling.

"Yes….. What is it?" Came the sneering voice. A cloud of smoke appeared above the river, with Scar's own face leering at him.

"You bastard! Do you know nothing other than the spread of fear?" Shouted Scar.

"My, no need to insult me. This is just my revenge, as promised. I knew I could get you to tell Nafasi. That damned heart of yours forced you to. And now….. The consequences." Shrugged the Nightmare.

"You talk of revenge! You made me hurt Nafasi, you little bitch! And you don't think that that in itself warrants recompense?" Retorted Scar.

"But you can't take revenge on me, I'm a Nightmare. Quite invincible you know." Boasted Uraziel, with a smug expression.

"Hold that thought you ignorant fool. But before I get on with it, answer me this. You Nightmares are dark lions, escapees from dark stars. Your power hinges on the evils you did in life. And when you die, the kings of the past use their light to send you into the most painful exile. You are defeated because their combined light is much stronger than any of your darkness. Well then, here's the question. What if you are attacked by a lion whose _darkness_ is greater than your own?" Said Scar, spitting out the words.

"What? Are you…"

"Yes. You are going to die Uraziel, and I'm going to be the one that sends you to hell!" Yelled Scar.

"You're the ignorant fool! Didn't you listen to me? I am a Nightmare! I am untouchable!"

"This isn't a dream! This is painful, fucking, reality! In your life you only killed one lion, and wronged another! I've killed a lion as well, but I've wronged many dozens! Whatever your darkness is, mine is much, much greater." Said Scar, his scowl turning into a sneer.

"What does it matter if you're right? You idiot, _you are repentant_! Whatever darkness you have, you have access to none of it. You are no longer the evil lion you once were. You are _sorry_!"

" _AM I_?" Screamed Scar. He was breathing heavily, his anger filling him. This damned Nightmare had ruined everything, it had to pay, it would pay! As he got even more furious, he felt that clouded feeling return. He felt that feeling he hadn't felt since Pride Rock.

His _insanity_ was returning.

And he was going to welcome it.

He was going to kill Uraziel.

" _Die_!" Yelled Scar, as he jumped into the river to get at the Nightmare. Caught by surprise, Uraziel jumped back, in an effort to evade him. Scar lunged, his claws extended.

Uraziel swiped with his own claws, in an attempt to block Scar's attack. He caught Scar's paws in mid-air, and forced him down. Scar fell into the water, stabilizing himself. Uraziel jumped from his cloud of smoke, teeth bared. Scar reared up, and caught him.

Before his foe could react, Scar scratched him on the muzzle.

Uraziel stumbled backwards, disbelief on his face. He put a paw up to the scratched part, feeling it in shock. Uraziel looked at Scar with hatred marking his expression.

"See you bastard? You're not invincible in reality, since you are a creature of dreams." Sneered Scar.

"I'm going to kill you slowly." Vowed the Nightmare, with a scowl on his face.

"We'll see about that. Even though this is the real fucking world, you still are a dark star. And my darkness is much more than yours." Boasted Scar.

"You fool… I'm going to kill you!" Uraziel turned into smoke, and swarmed Scar with it. Scar clawed at the mist, but to no avail. Then, the Nightmare burst out of the smoke, his claws reaching for Scar's throat. Scar swiped at Uraziel, stopping the attack. The two of them grappled with each other, rolling around in the water.

Both of their forelegs were bloody, the water beneath them turning red. Scar snarled at Uraziel, and Uraziel snarled back. Scar dashed toward the Nightmare, getting low for the attack. Uraziel jumped at him, leaping onto Scar's back. Scar flipped, and the Nightmare was thrown off into the water.

Scar swiped at Uraziel's stomach, the unprotected part of a lion's body. With grim satisfaction, Scar felt his claws tear through Uraziel's torso. The Nightmare let out a scream of pain, and Scar swiped with his other leg, tearing through more of the skin. Blood and other bodily fluids gushed out of the gaping wound. Scar sneered, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

Uraziel was gasping, and flopping like a fish. Clearly, he was unused to any sort of pain. Scar chuckled, as he surveyed his own wounds. He had many scratches on his legs, and a few more on his back. One or two of his scar's from the hyenas had reopened. But he could take a little pain. Unlike Uraziel.

"How did you… How… You…." Gasped Uraziel, as the water around him turned red.

"I told you I was stronger than you. And as it turns out, much smarter as well. I guess you were the ignorant fool after all." Said Scar, as he pranced around his fallen foe.

"No… It shouldn't have been possible!" Grunted the Nightmare, as his face turned pale. He was losing blood very fast. All the better.

"My acts were worse than yours. I am much more evil than you ever were. Ahh… This madness. It feels so good to have it back. I don't know what I was thinking, shedding the insanity. I guess everything is relative. Well, goodbye Uraziel. I'll see you in hell, I'm sure."

"Damn you.." Whispered the Nightmare, as the last of him ebbed.

"Don't worry. I've already damned myself!" Yelled Scar gleefully.

Then, as he watched, Uraziel finally bled to death.

"Well, I'm glad he's gone. Although…. I can't seem to remember why I was fighting him the first place." He muttered.

Scar looked around. He was standing in a river, next to Uraziel's corpse. I had no clue where the hell he was, or how he had gotten here. Scar walked out of the water, toward a den at the edge of the river. His last memory had been the hyenas jumping on him at Pride Rock. After that, he couldn't recall a thing, until he found himself swearing at Uraziel, the Nightmare from his cubhood. But where had he been in between those two events?

"Hmmm….. Here's a nice den. I wonder who lived here." Scar muttered to himself, as he entered it. He took a deep breath, checking for scents. His own scent filled his nostrils, as did the scent of a lioness. "Strange, it seems I've been here a lot. I wonder why I can't remember it. Although, there's also a lioness in this vicinity. Maybe I should find her."

Scar walked out of the den, checking out the area around him. He checked for scents again, and the odor of the lioness appeared again.

"Hmmm, a female…. How about that?" Whispered Scar. Some of his wounds were still bleeding. It would be nice to relieve some of the pain. As an added bonus, this lioness seemed like she was alone, wherever she was. No other scents mingled with his and hers. It didn't matter if she didn't want to do it willingly either…. A little force might be required.

A little pleasure… Then maybe he'd dispose of the lioness. Depending on how this went. Scar chuckled to himself as he entered the forest.

Insanity felt good. Scar unsheathed his claws.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Omigah! In order to kill Uraziel, Scar needed access to his own darkness. And now he's insane again. What's going to happen next? And how's Nafasi going to escape him once he finds her! It's a fanfiction crime to be following a story but not review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flaming!**


	15. Blood In The Water and The End

**Hello everyone! Here's another fanfic, and this one will focus… You guessed it, Scar. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm aiming for about ten or fifteen chapters. Depending on how it develops, it could be a lot longer. But don't bet on it. And when you see: ()()()()()()()()()() it means the POV is changing. But that won't happen to often in this particular story.**

 **This story is where I introduce another character, and it's an OC. Her name is Nafasi, and she's supposed to be a really small orange lioness. Her name means 'chance' in Swahili. At least according to google translate. You really can't trust it one hundred percent. So I could be wrong. And also, Nafasi's mother's name, Mwanga, means 'light'. Also google translate.**

 **Anyhow, on with the fanfic! And pls, do leave this humble author a review. Cause this is the last chapter, after all.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nafasi's POV

"Nafasi hopped down from her tree. She looked left and right, checking the area for any signs of animals. Nothing but the silence of the forest echoed back at her. A few minutes before, she had heard roaring coming from the river, the sound of angry lions. And more disturbing than that, she had heard sinister laughing coming from the river after the roaring had stopped. Whatever happened, she wasn't sure she was safe.

What Scar had told her still confused her. As long as she had known him, which admittedly hadn't been very long, Scar had always seemed like a kind individual. And yet, he had confessed to murder. It was almost like Scar had been confessing the sins of another lion, since he seemed so different from a lion who would kill. Why would the Scar she knew ever kill anybody simply out of hate? Mabaya had been slain by Scar because he was going to try something bad. She knew Mabaya had it coming.

Either way, it was almost like she had seen a different lion when Scar had killed Mabaya. When Scar tore out Mabaya's throat, he had been laughing, and had a grin on his face. Maybe she had glimpsed the killer then. Maybe Scar was simply hiding his more evil side whenever she was around. Maybe Scar had even more secrets than what he had confessed to her.

But then, the rest all made no sense. Scar was a kind lion, he had shown her that side of him countless times. He was a bit brooding, but never angry or agitated. If he really was an evil lion, wouldn't he not focus on Nafasi, and rather focus on killing his nephew, who had taken the throne from him? Why didn't he simply kill Nafasi, and move on? Scar had to be a good lion. But the only way to find out, she supposed, was to talk to him.

Maybe she shouldn't have ran away in fright when Scar had told her his secret. Maybe he had more to tell her. Why else would he have been trying to find her so desperately? And she had seen him crying, truly sad that he hadn't been able to find Nafasi. Therefore, he had to have something more to say. She just had to know what it was.

She didn't know where Scar was, so she figured the best place to look was by the den. He had been walking that way when she had seen him. Maybe he was still there.

Nafasi began to trot through the forest, pushing her way through the foliage. It was raining, so little raindrops came down from above and dripped through the leaves. Her fur was damp, and her ears sagged a bit. Her eyes were still a little red from crying for hours.

Eventually, she arrived at the beach. Looking around, she saw nothing of interest on the shore.

Then, she saw the orange and red lump that lay in the center of the river. Gasping, Nafasi ran over to the lump through the river, and looked at it. It was Scar! Nafasi surveyed the body, and saw that the chest and stomach areas had been torn open, and the contents within lying on the river bed. Blood still poured out, turning the water near her red. Nafasi was filled with fear, and anxiety. Scar was…. Dead?

"Oh no… Scar, you can't be dead!" Exclaimed Nafasi worriedly, as she backed away from the body. But this was definitely Scar. That was face, that was his slick, black mane….. And here he was, lying in the middle of a river, very, very dead.

"No! It can't be!" She yelled, as tears threatened to pour forth again.

"Oh don't worry. It isn't." Came a voice from the river bank. Nafasi jumped, and turned wide eyed toward the speaker.

It was Scar!

Nafasi took another step back, as her vision flitted from the dead body of Scar, and the Scar that stood on the shore. There were….. Two of them?

"What's going on?" She demanded fearfully, as she backed up another step in the river. The Scar that was still alive sneered, as blood trailed down his back and forelegs. He took a step into the river.

"Well, I take it you know me?" He said slyly, still sneering.

"What is…. Scar, what are you doing? And why are there two of you? And why is one of you dead?" Demanded Nafasi.

"I guess you do know me. Forgive me, my memory is a bit…. Hazy, as of late. How about instead I ask _you_ the questions, and you answer them?" Said Scar, as he advanced toward Nafasi across the river.

"What are you talking about! Scar, don't you recognize me? I'm Nafasi! And I just need to talk to you!" Said Nafasi, as she took a few more steps back. In response Scar walked closer, his confident sneer still on his face.

"Nafasi you say? Nope, doesn't ring a bell. However, I still would like to ask you a few questions. I would very much like to find out what I've been up to these past few weeks. As I said, I can't remember them." Scar grinned, in a way Nafasi had only seen him grin when he had killed Mabaya. In fact, he also looked exactly like the Nightmare that had warned her about Scar. He had grinned evilly like this too.

But why was he doing it now?

"What is wrong Scar! Why can't you remember anything?"

"You are most certainly an impudent lioness. Just answer my questions will you?" Demanded Scar, his sneer becoming an impatient frown.

"Fine! Fine, what questions?" Asked Nafasi, who was thoroughly confused. Why was Scar acting like this? What was he doing!?

"Just as to what has happened. I would rather like to know how I got here and how I know you. And please, speak truthfully." Scar slid out his claws, which Nafasi couldn't fail to notice.

"How you got here? I found you in this river, floating along and very wounded. I helped nurse you back to health." She replied.

"Well then. That was simple, wasn't it? Just do as I say, and things don't need to get complicated." Said Scar, as he leered at Nafasi.

"Wait! Can you answer my question then?" Asked Nafasi.

"Your question?"

"Yeah. Why are there two of you!" She demanded.

"Two of me?" Actually, there aren't. You see, this here…" Scar gestured toward the corpse, "This here is actually a certain Nightmare by the name of Uraziel. He liked taking my form, since the deeds I committed in the name of evil were worse than his. However, I seem to have decided that he was too much of an annoyance. I decided to kill him. And I succeeded. However, I don't exactly know why I deemed him a liability. The last thing I remember is shouting at him. And now he's dead. I guess I can't exactly ask him."

"You killed the Nightmare? But then, why are you acting so strangely? Why are you acting more like the Nightmare?" Nafasi asked, as she backed away from Scar. Scar simply stood in place, baring his teeth in his smile.

"Why am I acting like Uraziel? On the contrary Nafasi, I'm simply acting like myself! You see, the reason I can't remember the past weeks and whatever happened in them was because for that period I was perfectly sane. I had a conscience, I had reason. It seems that the anger and rage required to kill Uraziel summoned the better part of me. The insane part!" Said Scar, gloatingly.

"Wait… You're…. Insane?" Exclaimed Nafasi.

"Yes dear, and that means I can ignore that little feeling called a conscience." Scar stepped threateningly toward Nafasi. Nafasi jumped back, her eyes wide.

"What does that even mean?" She demanded.

"It means I have two sets of personalities. And I prefer the current one, whichever it happens to be at the time. I guess I had some sort of traumatic experience as a cub, which was probably connected to the scar over my eye, and eventually, I snapped. And that brings me to here. And I can do whatever I want. And right now, I could do with a little stress relief." Scar leered at Nafasi, his sinister smile grinning from ear to ear.

Then he jumped at her, faster than Nafasi could react, and pinned her to the ground. Nafasi laid on her back, with one of Scar's strong paws on her chest holding her down. He sneered down at her.

"Wait… Let me go!" Yelled Nafasi.

"I don't think I'll be doing that." Replied Scar, as some of the blood on his forelegs dripped down onto Nafasi's fur.

"Scar, please, before you do it, let me ask you one more question." Blurted Nafasi desperately. Scar paused, and extended his claws into Nafasi's chest, drawing a little blood.

"One question aye? Very well, you get one question. But be warned, the longer it takes to answer, the more painfully I'm going to kill you once this is over." Threatened Scar, smiling as he did so.

Nafasi swallowed. Now she understood how this all worked, and how Scar himself worked. All the horrible things he had confessed to doing, wasn't really him, it was this twisted side of him, the part he didn't want her to see.

She also hoped she knew how to fix it.

"You've got two personalities, right? The one from your cubhood, the one that was hurt by Ahadi, and this one, the one you fled to. You have these two personalities, and the actions of one don't reflect the actions of the other. So then answer me… Do both sides have at least a little of the memories of the other?" Said Nafasi.

"Well, an annoying question. Take heart that there's a quick answer, so I'll kill you rather painlessly. Anyways, both sides _do_ have some of the memories of the other, though the sane one is more able to recollect what the insane side did." Replied Scar.

"Does your sane side hold _any_ power your insane side?" Said Nafasi quickly, as she squirmed underneath Scar's paw. His sharp claws were dig into her chest, and it was starting to hurt.

"Trying to save your skin? Well, if you must know, the only way I can go back and forth between forms of mind is through some sort of stimulant. As a cub, it was trauma. Then… Actually, I don't know what got rid of the insane part a few weeks ago. Something. Anyways, I'm back the way I was through the fight to kill the Nightmare. I guess it required strength you can only get if you play dirty. And that's what I specialize in." Boasted Scar.

"A stimulant? Ummm….." Nafasi desperately tried to think of what she could use to snap Scar out of it. What had made him change the first time? Was it the pain of being burned and clawed? Or was it something else?

"Well, your question is answered. I think you know what that means…." Chuckled Scar, as he repositioned himself.

"No! Wait!" She exclaimed, as she wriggled around in the river. She tried to push Scar's paw away, but it was unmoving. He simply grinned, his eyes wide with anticipation.

No! There had to be a way out of this. Scar said the change only occurred for some sort of strong stimulant. He had succumbed when he fought the Nightmare, and that was a negative action. Therefore, she had to do something positive, something to make him snap out of it!

"Now, now Nafasi, the less you resist, the less it's going to hurt. And besides, I'm going to kill you after this anyways, so I guess it hardly matters if you struggle. Never mind, squirm all you want. It'll only make me enjoy this more."

Nafasi swallowed. Here went nothing.

"Scar! Just so you know….. I forgive you." She said. Scar paused, suddenly confused.

"What did you say?!" He hissed, teeth bared.

"I forgive you. All those things you did, they weren't you. It was this twisted, insane part of you that you were hiding. You feel responsible for it, but none of it was your fault!" Explained Nafasi.

"STOP THAT! STOP REFERRING TO ME LIKE I'M SANE! I'm in control, I do what I want!" Bellowed Scar, his claws digging in even further. Nafasi gasped in pain, but continued.

"Scar… I forgive you, because I know that somewhere in there, the good side of you is listening. I love you Scar, and I know you love me. Please…. Please come through. For me." She begged.

"No… No! That's not.. Shut up!" Yelled Scar, as he raised a paw and batted Nafasi to the side. Nafasi tumbled through the river, splashing the water. She got up, gasping for air. Her chest had been punctured in several places, and she saw the blood dripping down onto the water. Nafasi braced herself, and looked back at Scar. Unlike what she was expecting, Scar wasn't bearing down on her. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her.

"That's not… I won't! I refuse!" Yelled Scar to no one in particular. Nafasi watched him, as he seemingly had a war with himself. Whatever was going on, it looked rather intense.

"She isn't worth it you idiot! This is pointless! Why are you even…. That's a moronic reason! Shut up! It's not…." Scar snarled, and he dig his claws into the riverbed. He looked around wildly, glancing back and forth. Then, he locked his gaze at Nafasi, at roared. He jumped at her, his teeth glinting.

Nafasi didn't even try to run. Scar leaped onto her, and pinned her onto her back again. He growled, his face contorted into one of rage. Nafasi saw him raise one of his paws, his claws extended.

"Goodnight _Nafasi_." He snarled. Nafasi closed her eyes, and waited for the blow to come down.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Scar's POV

"Goodnight _Nafasi_." Snarled Scar. He raised his paw up, preparing to tear the throat of this blasted lioness.

Then, he blinked.

What was he doing?

He looked down at Nafasi, who was trembling beneath him. His eyes widened, and he quickly leaped off her. He looked down at his paws, and saw that he was bleeding all along his forelegs. Scar looked back and forth from his wounds to Nafasi. What the heck was he doing here?

"Hey…. Scar!" Exclaimed Nafasi, as she got up from her lying position. She had broken out into a grin, as she approached Scar. "Is that you?"

"Well, of course it's me…" Replied Scar, confused. "Nafasi…. What am I doing here? What was I about to do?" He demanded.

"Oh…. Uh…. Well, how do I explain it…. you were a bit crazy." Explained Nafasi, as she kept grinning happily.

"Crazy? What do you mean? And what was I doing?"

"Well, you know all those things you said you did? Killing your brother and banishing your nephew? Well…. None of those things were your fault! You've got this….. Insane side, that crops up whenever some sort of strong negative stimulant is applied. And then, it's almost like your conscience is removed, because you no longer care for morals. But Scar, what you did doesn't matter, you snapped out of it! You're you again!"

"But…. Nafasi, why was I on top of you? With my claws extended?" Asked Scar.

"Oh… Well you were sort of… Trying to….* Ahem*…. kill me?" Offered Nafasi hesitantly.

"What! I was trying to… To kill you!" Exclaimed Scar, with his eyes wide. He looked down at his claws and saw that they had blood on them. Then, he looked at Nafasi, and saw that she was bleeding on her chest. "Nafasi…. Did I hurt you?" He demanded.

"Well… You might have." She answered.

"Oh Nafasi….. I'm so _sorry_." Said Scar quickly, desperate to apologize.

"Scar, these will heal. I'm fine, really! It only hurts a little bit. But stop worrying about that! Scar, we're fine! We're both fine! It's over!" Replied Nafasi, still grinning.x

"But I…. I almost..."

"Scar, just stop talking about all of that. Forget about it! The easiest way to move on is if we forget about it. So please, don't sweat it." She then nuzzled up next to him, trying to comfort him. Scar looked down at her, frowning. Had he really tried to kill her? He couldn't recall anything after shouting the challenge at Uraziel.

"Well….. All right." He said slowly. Then, he nuzzled Nafasi back. Everything really was all right. Wounds healed, cuts could scar, and lions could move on. As long as he had Nafasi, he was doing fine.

"Anyways, you wanna go get some of that herb that reduces pain? I got a feeling we're going to need it here real soon." Suggested Nafasi.

"Yes. I suppose we will." Replied Scar, as he glanced down at his own cuts. Sighing happily, he and Nafasi walked past the corpse of Uraziel, as it slowly washed down the river.

That night, they both slept well, and neither of them had any nightmares.

()()()

 **Some time later.**

"Hey Scar! Come quickly!" Called Nafasi, and Scar rushed into the den to her side. He looked proudly down at her swollen belly, which she held carefully.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Put your paw here, you can feel a little kick." Answered Nafasi. Scar did so, and he smiled when he felt the little kick, like Nafasi had said.

They had been living happily next to the river for a few months.

All was well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()

 **The End, so leave a review!**

 **And it's done! The story is over! I hope I did well on this last chapter, I might have screwed it up. Truthfully, it ended very differently than what I had planned originally. Originally, I'm sure most of you would have hated me, because Scar would never have seen Nafasi again, if you know what I mean.**

 **Anyways, this is the last chapter, so leave a review! Preferably one that answers these questions:**

 **Did I write this story with good enough grammar and writing skill?**

 **Do you think I did a good job with Scar's backstory?**

 **Do you think I did a good job of giving our favorite villain a good side?**

 **Did you guys like Nafasi?**

 **And finally, how many of you enjoyed this story?**

 **Well, God Bless you all! Have a good day!**


End file.
